His Storyteller
by Michelle27852
Summary: Captain Hook never died. Surviving he wonders where his plan went wrong, and then he realizes he planned for everything except...her. Wendy Darling, the key to everything. Plotting fills his mind as he vows to bring Wendy back to Neverland and have her for himself, but first he must let her grow up as all children do. After all what is seven years compared to eternity.
1. Chapter 1: Prolouge

**Author's Note: I do not own anything besides the plot and OC's which are my intellectual property. Please acknowledge and respect this, all plagarized works will be reported. If guests reviews are disprespectful/hateful I will delete them, make an account and say it. Lets go! Happy reading!**

**Love,**

**M.M.**

**Prologue: Neverland Eternal **

There is a place where dreams reside, where the impossible is possible, and hope is one's greatest weapon. It's an island far away not to be reached by mortal means of transportation, it's not of this world nor the next, it in itself is eternal. The island has had many names and qualities bestowed upon it; the Greeks may have come the closest with the thought of the Elysian Fields, an eternal paradise, yet one cannot reach the island through death and good deeds alone. The island as we know it is called Neverland, it's not just a location but an entity with varied emotions that change like the movements of the tides.

Neverland allows many people to reside within it, as the island has formed attachments to their presence and the emotions they emit. Neverland loves all it's inhabitants but select few hold a special place in the island's eternal soul: Peter Pan the immortal boy, Tinkerbell, Pan's fierce temperamental fairy, Tiger Lilly and the Piccaninny tribe, and even the black-hearted pirate, Captain James Hook. Neverland loves these residents the most because they give the island life and mythical lore, yet there was one person that Neverland would never forget, it's prize storyteller, Wendy Darling. When Neverland first felt the presence of Wendy on the island it was filled with excitement, a new adventure was brewing beneath it's surface. Neverland knew that Wendy Darling would return to the mortal world and Neverland also knew how she would find her way back to the island, her true home. Not by the hand of her girlhood crush Peter, but by the steel hook of a pirate captain.

Wendy had been but a sapling during her first trip to the island, so young as to attribute her feelings towards the Captain as fear alone, along with the briefest amount of girlish curiosity; Neverland laughed, the Captain however was more in tune with the vibrations that wrought the island. Rage had filled his once forget-me-not blue eyes and changed them into a scarlet red, when his story teller had betrayed him; though he knew she was but a child he couldn't help but wonder if there was or would ever be something more between them than fear and anger, he felt the potential but ignored it as men tend to do. Yet, Neverland knew, Neverland would always know, and so our story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: A Lady

**7 years later**

Wendy stared at the mirror, critiquing herself, she started from the top of her head and frowned; she then remembered why she was frowning. Once Wendy had started to mature into a woman just barely out of her girlish dresses her hair it seems was set on reminding her of Neverland.

Not the island itself but of a certain pirate who ruled it's seas. She watched in curiosity as her once blonde hair shrank day by day turning into light brown ringlets and waves. Her mother was mortified saying how horrible it was. Wendy always tried to ignore those remarks, as to a still maturing girl they stung. Her mother consulted a few trusted people and received the answer that this can happen when a young girl is making her way into adulthood. Her mother finally accepted the permanence of her hair yet would always tell Wendy how beautiful her hair had been before. It now mattered not to Wendy as she preferred her hair this way and was proud that her hair now brushed her waist.

Wendy moved onto her eyes. She looked at them she thought they were quite dull; a dull dark green encased her black pupils. The color was not even really noticeable. Wendy regarded her nose with little opinion as to her it looked normal, then she finally made her way to her plump lips still riddled with her hidden kiss. A kiss Peter almost took from her, yet she remembered the wave of uncertainty that rolled through her at the thought of giving the kiss to Peter, so it was still tucked away in the right corner of her mouth.

Wendy stood as to judge her body. She had the exact same figure of her mother with a few differences. Wendy was tall for a woman, standing a bit above a meter and a half. Her body was slim yet strong, or so she told herself.

Wendy also recounted the time her mother had helped her dress a few years ago after Wendy had been dreadfully sick. Her mother had stared at her for a long time focusing her gaze on her hips. She had asked if there was something on her corset, her mother then proceeded to tell her she had the hips of a woman suited for childbirth.

A cringe fell on Wendy's face as she also remembered how this remark lead to the conversation about a wife's duties on her wedding night, and what went into making those aforementioned children. Wendy knew that this was her parent's way of getting her ready to take a suitor, so she could finally check the final box that would mark her as an adult.

Ending the assessment of herself Wendy moved towards the nursery window and looked out into the bleak London night, lost in her thoughts. Shortly after their return from Neverland Mr. and Mrs. Darling thought it best to move Michael and John out of the nursery, Wendy could only guess the reason.

She always thought it was because no matter what Wendy refused to give up on the memories of Neverland, of course John and Michael acted as if they were just stories now, as they were too much of adults to tolerate such nonsense. Wendy sighed as she sat down on the cushion adorning the window seal, if only she could go back, leave dreary London and embrace Neverland forever.

What would Peter think of her now? Would he care that she was a bit older? Bitterness and hurt rose up in Wendy's chest as she once again was painfully reminded that Peter had never remembered to come get her for spring cleaning. Wendy had a myriad of excuses floating threw her mind as to why he hadn't come for her, and those were the only comforts she had left.

Wendy let out a dry laugh at the boyish mind of Peter, always forgetting, losing interest. How like a child. She could know realize that even back in Neverland she was more grown up than Peter, she had just been too blinded by his brilliance to notice.

Another figure tried to creep into Wendy's thoughts but she hurriedly stood and forced them back into the deep recesses of her mind. She froze as if she could still hear that dreadful tic- toking of the beast. After the fun and glory had worn away from their trip Wendy actually realized that she indirectly played a part in killing a man.

She cried and cried, guilt stricken. Michael and John tried consoling her saying he was a villain and deserved what he got, but she would not head them. She tried confessing her sins to one of the local clergymen, yet being aware of her proclivity for crafting stories he had told her "you can't kill make believe people child."

Her crying continued every night for a year, it only stopped because she locked away the thought as to not cause herself anymore mental turmoil. His last offer whispered in a smooth baritone embedded itself in her dreams constantly, "There's still room for a storyteller…"

Wendy's reverie was broken by the voice of her mother,

"Wendy, dear would you please come down there is something your father and I wish to discuss with you."

Wendy spared one last glance at the window, and out of unyielding hope she opened it and left for the drawing room.


	3. Chapter 3: Unwillingly Affianced

When Wendy arrived in the drawing room the air was filled with tension. She sat calmly and waited for her parents to begin the conversation, but didn't miss the quick glance her mother stole at her father's quite stern appearance. Wendy knew this conversation would lead to something dreadful.

Her father began "Wendy your mother and I have been discussing the idea of you marrying. I believe that you are of age and it is time for you to settle down and start a family of your own."

"But, Father!" Wendy rose a bit out of her chair.

"Wendy enough!" his exclamation was sealed by the slap of his palm on the side table. "Your mother and I have had enough, it's time you left these childish ways behind with you still talking of stories and make believe, its distasteful." Every word he said cut deeper into her heart, yet he continued.

"Wendy I have been talking to a partner at the bank and his son Ralph Simpton seems to be a good match."

For the first time in the conversation her mother added, "why yes darling you remember Ralph I believed you talked for a long time together at the Clayton's Christmas Party."

Wendy did remember Ralph and wished she didn't. His breath was hot and he kept standing too close, he was polite but it seemed forced like he was putting on airs. Wendy despised him five minutes within meeting him. He abhorred classical interests like music and art, said "they are a waste of time if they don't help you make real money." Wanting to bring this information to light but feeling that it was of no use she bit her tongue.

"Good then so it's settled, I will tell Mr. Simpton that the courting can begin before the weeks up, and with any luck Wendy you can be engaged and married within a few months."

At her visibly paling her father added, "Dear it is for the best and Ralph is a good man, he will be sure to keep you comfortable."

At this Wendy could take no more and her mouth opened, "Father I don't like Ralph, he's conceited and uncultured."

Her father's mouth pinched "men can be fare worse than that Wendy I suggest you overlook Ralph's petty flaws."

"Mother! Please!" In a last ditch effort Wendy sought to implore the sympathy of her mother. Her mother's faced contained a look of knowing, knowing what all young daughter's must face. That their fate is not their own, that when they grow up they are passed from their father's care into that of a mediocre husband at best.

"Wendy it's time." Bile threatened to rise in Wendy's throat at her mother's soft words. "It's time to step up and enter the world Wendy you are 19, too old to still be telling stories and pretending."

Unaware of the hot tears coating her cheeks Wendy stared at the floor. "They are not stories, they're real. Neverland is real."

An agitated groan left her father, "We'll be lucky if Ralph takes you." He started to mumble and rub his temples. "Wendy it's been a long night perhaps it would be best if we saved the rest of this conversation for the morning. When we are all in our right minds."

Wendy knew he added that last statement especially for her own benefit. She stood on shaky legs and kissed her mother and father goodnight, and trudged up the stairs only to run into John and Michael who had been eavesdropping.

Michael spoke first while hugging her, "Wendy they really were the best stories." Putting on a smile she continued upwards till she met John. She had always felt closest to him yet now he seemed the farthest away.

"Father's right Wendy it is for the best." With another tight lipped smile Wendy padded towards the nursery door.


	4. Chapter 4: Monsters Never Die

**7 years previous**

So this was death, he knew it had only been a few minutes but it still felt like an eternity. The heat that enveloped him did nothing to stop the cold from seeping into his bones. After years of ruling the high seas he had lost, Captain James Hook had lost. In the belly of the wretched beast would be his finally resting place, it must take a monster to end a monster such as he. His plan so perfectly planned, yet Pan that ignorant youth had won, how?

While being slowly digested his clever brain would not cease. _You planned for everything, every outcome was expected, you just forgot Her._ Wendy, Wendy, Wendy, her name a mantra running through his mind. Pan had a Wendy and won, he stirred in the Croc's belly at this thought. _What if you had a Wendy? You would never be alone. With a Wendy you could win._

This cause blood to stir in the Captain's veins. Only, _A Wendy wouldn't work, it would have to be THE Wendy._ He couldn't fetch her now she is still but a girl, and Pan would surely try to have her for himself again, but a grown up Wendy could be all his. Yes, a grown up Wendy, she was his obsession, and by hook or by crook he would have her.

The newest plan of Captain James Hook sent his body into a frenzy, he acknowledged the weapon on his right hand and started violently thrashing into the crocodile. Over, and over, and over he kept at it. He could feel the beast roaring and it drove him his eyes blazed red lighting his path before him.

With a final slash the cool sea water burst in, he kicked and kicked until he was finally immersed in the sea. He saw the moonlight threw the dark water and began swimming, _if the croc can't have me then the mermaids will try._ Then he broke the surface, inhaling the sweet air of Neverland he felt determination fill his body.

With a quick glance he spotted the Jolly Roger anchored half a mile away, he rolled his eyes as he advanced towards the ship, _the men don't have a brain among them_. Anger propelled him the last few meters as he gripped a rope hanging from the ships deck, and started to climb. With an announcing thud he now stood on the deck of his ship.

He noted the fear in the men's faces at witnessing their captain risen from the dead.

"Well, what do you think you're doing, waiting for Pan to come commandeer the ship!" his voice still had a hoarseness from the lingering salt in his lungs.

"Smee! Where are you!"

He strode across the deck towards the helm, when he did he saw his Bo 'Son shakily walk towards him.

"Why Cap'n you're alive…" Hook could detect a questioning tone in his voice as if to suggest he had become a phantom.

"Of course I'm alive you idiot! Now all hands on deck, sail towards the cove to make repairs."

At his orders the men moved faster than ever before, the fear of him of his power washing over them. The Captain moved briskly towards his cabin and pushed open the gilded door, with Smee following close behind. As he approached the large window spanning the back wall he turned away from Smee.

"Why Cap'n I know that we are all very gla—" he never finished for the Captain cut him off.

"Silence!" He turned his forget-me-not blue eyes towards the stars, but focused on only one. "Smee do you know why Peter won?"

Smee sensing uneasiness within the Captain answered simply, "Why no Cap'n your plan was perfect."

"It was perfect, wasn't it? I planned for everything, I planned for everything except her." He growled the end of his statement so low, Mr. Smee questioned the Captain's humanity.

"That's how he won Smee, he had a Wendy. Now if I want to win what do I need?" He questioned. Mr. Smee following the Captain's mind cautiously uttered, "A Wendy Cap'n…"

A look of wildness adorned the Captain's face as he turned back to Smee.

"Not just any Wendy Smee, I must have THE Wendy." His thoughts from inside of the crocodile were slowly seeping into reality. "Though not yet, it's too soon. The girl is still fresh in Pan's mind, we must wait. Pan will forget soon enough, and then Miss Wendy Darling will grow up."

"A masterful plan Cap'n how long should we wait?" Smee added. The Captain mused over Smee's question as he sat in his high back chair, still soaking wet. "How long? mmhhm, a surprisingly good question coming from you Smee." He held out his hand in a manner of which Mr. Smee knew meant "cigar." As Smee scuttled over to fulfil the Captain's wishes, he spoke again "I'd say she looked to be almost a teen Cap'n."

Hook blew smoke allowing it to fill the room. "Yes, almost a teen. She will need at least a few good years to really grow up." He crossed the room gracefully headed towards a very large hour glass. Turning it over he said in a dark voice, "let's give her seven."


	5. Chapter 5: Time's Up

Wendy was thankful that she had already been dressed for bed, when she opened the nursery door she went to her vanity and wiped her face with a cool rag. She looked at herself with a small amount of pity, noticing her now red eyes and puffy cheeks. How far she had fallen, from the headstrong young girl to a woman accepting her cruel fate.

Pushing her thoughts away she moved to her bed longing for her dreams to give her one last adventure. She cast a quick glance at the window only to find it still slightly open with no one waiting to take her away. She crawled into bed where she finally let sleep transport her into another world.

Startled awake Wendy bolted up from her pillows, looking around blindly she noticed the windows were now open and knocking against the wall. Dragging herself from the covers she assumed a gale came through causing the commotion that woke her. Grasping the panes she slowly and mournfully closed them with a sharp snap.

She moved her eyes towards the city only to see her reflection, but her reflection wasn't alone; behind it was the reflection of a tall dark figure with piercing blue eyes. Before Wendy had a chance to scream or turn around a course hand was over her mouth and a cold hook nestled against her waist.

"Miss Darling we meet again." At the familiar timbre of his voice she shuddered, she struggled against his iron hold. She was dreaming, she had to be dreaming he was supposed to be dead.

"I do assume you are quite surprised since after all, you had a hand in my near murder." Wendy's heart sank, he was alive and in her room no less.

"It will take more than some over grown reptile to end me my beauty, although you put in a valiant effort." He tightened his grip on Wendy forcing a small gasp from her covered lips.

"Now since I am a generous man I will allow you to ask your questions, since I can feel your annoying curiosity filling the room." As he spoke his lips drew closer and closer to Wendy's ear.

"But if you so much as make peep trying to alert the house of my presence, then I do believe I can settle my score with John and Michael rather quickly." To punctuate his statement he lightly pushed his hook further into Wendy's waist.

As Hook removed his left hand from Wendy's mouth, but left his arm banded around her she took in a ragged breath. "How are you alive?" She said asking the most obvious question.

"Well Miss Darling it would seem that in my execution you forgot that I went down with a very useful weapon." He laughed darkly. "It seems that if I didn't have my hook to cut open the beast then I actually would be dead, how quaint. Maybe I owe dear Peter a small bit of gratitude." Hooks words sounded light but Wendy knew this was a tone of danger.

Summoning her strength Wendy spoke again, "why are you here?" She wished that question had been filled with courage but it sounded just how she felt, scared.

"Why my beauty I do hope growing up didn't cost you your backbone, as it seems that you are almost shaking." He drawled his words his breath rustling her hair. "I believe you know why I am here Wendy, you just don't want to acknowledge it."

Wendy wished he wasn't having an effect on her but he was, she could feel her legs turning to mush as her body was humming with a forbidden sensation. "You are here to take me back?" She said, her mind reeling.

"Bravo, Miss Darling you solved the riddle, and yes I do believe the responsibility of your return falls upon me as your dear Peter has forgotten you. What a pity" He said with false sadness. His words being the truth pricked Wendy's heart.

"Why take me back, why not just kill me now and be done with it." Wendy gritted through her teeth, she was fighting two battles. One with her mind and one with her body, each giving her different reactions towards the Captain.

"Why I wouldn't want to give away all the answers, where is the adventure in that." His words fell hot upon her neck. With Wendy's mind occupied Hook slipped his left hand into his jacket and retrieved a vial.

"The choice is yours my beauty come willingly or not, I myself would recommend the former as the latter is much more of a hassle. Which will my storyteller choose?" Hook said already knowing the answer.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again, I'd rather die" Wendy spat. She started struggling but even with one harm holding her it was useless, but she had to try.

"Oh dear how unsurprising" Hook said as he pulled the cork from the vial with his sharp teeth and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Now do be a good girl and take your medicine." He said with sickening smile.

In an instant liquid was forced down Wendy's throat, she tried turning her head causing some of the bitter fluid to spill down her nightgown. As her mind was fading she thought how potent the drug was. Seconds later she felt her body give up the fight, yet her body never hit the floor. She could feel warm velvet against her cheek and strong arms supporting her. Maybe this is a dream, she entertained the thought as her mind swirled around returning to Neverland. _There is always room for a storyteller._ The words hung in her mind as she gave into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 6: Red Handed Jill Returns

If only she could dream forever, she would never have to face the realities her parents are forcing upon her. A loveless marriage, the thought about being trapped in one with Ralph Simpton was almost enough to make Wendy open her eyes, but she kept them closed wanting only a few more moments of reprieve. Her dreams seemed so vivid, she could feel her body being rocked by the waves, even smell the salt in the air. She stirred in her covers nestling her face deeper into the pillow, then she froze. She took a deep cautious breath, something was wrong her pillows had never been this soft and had never smelled so masculine. She breathed harder: cigars, gunpowder, leather, and rum, she squeezed her eyes shut no, no, no, it hadn't been a dream, and then she opened her eyes.

If she was surprised at seeing the familiar presence of the Captain's extravagant cabin her face didn't show it, what she was surprised about was the fact that she was in his bed. Quickly she tore herself from the covers, a chill taking over her body at the absence of the warm sheets. Wendy backed away from the bed as if it were a monster, last night's events came back to her slowly and then all at once. Captain Hook had kidnapped her! What would her parents think would they be worried? She sourly pushed her parents aside after all they had wanted to sell her off to the highest bidder. She started walking around the cabin her eyes taking in how almost nothing had changed in seven years. She turned being startled by a commotion outside, the Captain will return to his cabin, what then? Her fingers brushed a heavy candle stick laying on his ornate desk and wrapped around it. She could hide behind the door and the strike him she might be able to out run the crew and…and?_ What Wendy you're just going to jump overboard into the waiting arms of the mermaids, yes the were so hospitable to you the last time._ No that wouldn't do but as she heard footsteps approaching she moved behind the door tightening her grip on the candle stick. Wait something wasn't right, was that whistling, the Captain would never whistle. As the door opened the candle stick slipped from her hands as she saw the jolly face of Mr. Smee.

"Mr. Smee!" Wendy exclaimed. Somehow the sight of this grandfatherly figure calmed her a bit.

"Oh why Miss Wendy how nice it is to see you again, I'm surprised you reckoned the likes of ol' me." He said with a small laugh. Looking towards the floor at the candlestick he came forward as to retrieve it. "I don't think I have to tell ya miss that doing that would have been a very unwise decision." He said reading Wendy's mind.

Wendy blushed at having been discovered. "I do realize that now Mr. Smee." She said sheepishly. It was like being scolded by her own grandfather. "Of course I would remember the nicest man in Neverland."

It was Mr. Smee's turn to blush as he went over to the table and replaced the candle stick. "Well Miss Wendy, or should I say Red Handed Jill promise me you won't plan something as silly again and we will not have to mention this to the Cap'n." He said with a wink.

"I promise Mr. Smee" Wendy was comforted by the man's still good natured form, but speak of the devil and he will appear. Wendy felt another behind her and now she knew exactly who it was.

"Leave us Smee." The Captain's words caressed the back of Wendy's neck causing her to go stiff.

"Why of course Cap'n, Miss Wendy." He nodded his head to her as he exited the cabin leaving her alone with the man who still haunted her dreams.

"I do think it terrible form for a lady to sleep past noon don't you Miss Darling?" He said baiting her into conversation.

"And I believe it is bad form to drug a lady and kidnap her." Wendy added angrily finally turning around to face him.

"Touché" was the only response elicited from the Captain. "But do try and remember Red Handed Jill that you attempted to murder me." He said while walking forwards causing Wendy to retreat further into the room.

"And you made me walk the plank!" She would not allow him to forget his attempt to murder her. Her response caused a dark laugh to leave the still advancing Captain.

"Please tell me you have not grown stupid during our separation as it was never my intention to kill you. If it was you would have died." He answered her, now cornering her against the wall.

As the Captain's hook came to rest beside her face she looked him in the eye, a mistake to be sure as her heart stared palpating. The daylight catching his eyes entranced Wendy but she would not let him win.

"I would have drowned." She stated defiantly.

At these words he drew even closer, Wendy could feel his lips brushing her ear as he had done last night. "I see you have grown stupid because if you hadn't you would remember that I only bound your hands, and it was a rather loose knot." He was growling now angered by Wendy. "And while binding you I did ask if you were an apt swimmer."

Wendy shivered as the memories came back to her in clear focus, and at the fact of how warm the Captain was. "We were miles offshore I wouldn't have been able to reach the beach." She now whispered. Again she felt the deep vibrations leave the Captains chest as he chuckled.

"What a poor pirate you would have made my beauty because we were only a quarter mile from Cannibal Cove." He said ending her protests.

Wendy's mind was spinning, he hadn't tried to kill her and yet she almost successfully killed him. She could feel the guilt eating at her heart. All these years and she was wrong, her mind and heart recontinued their age old battle over her emotions concerning the Captain.

"Wendy Darling with nothing to say, well then it must be my lucky day." He said in a mocking tone. The Captain withdrew from Wendy and calmly went to recline in his high back chair. Wendy did not move from the wall and felt her face heat once again at noticing the Captain looking at her with heat in his eyes.

"Why it looks as if seven years has turned you into a woman. " He said while his eyes focused on key areas of Wendy's body, still only covered by her thin nightgown. Wendy swallowed and wished her body didn't jump in pleasure at his comment.

"Alright Captain enough is enough what are you going to do with me, keep me here locked away as a prisoner?" Wendy questioned trying to regain a semblance of a normal pulse.

"I believe that I will do whatever I want with you my beauty." The Captain knew how his words could be interpreted but said them anyway, leaving Wendy's mind to assume what it may.

Wendy's blood ran cold at the thought of what he would do to her. "You wouldn't, you couldn't." Wendy said.

"Know this Miss Darling, with a flic of my hook I can have you begging for mercy either from pain or pleasure in an instant, there would be no need to force the latter as you would participate willingly. I assure you I have never forced myself upon a woman as they all have been rather eager to join me in my endeavors." The Captain purred while propping his booted feet on the table.

"So I am to be your prisoner, until you use me in some way to hurt Peter." She stated simply, ignoring her sweaty palms.

"What you are or will be has yet to be decided, so while the jury is out on that case you will simply exist, and be at my every beck and call." He added simply.

Wendy stomped her foot in annoyance a habit she still carried with her into adulthood, and huffed at his vague remarks.

"Oh please do have some decorum Miss Darling, it is not fitting for a lady to act so childish." As the Captain spoke he strode about the room circling her. "I have relieved Smee of a few of his normal tasks that will now fall to you, which will be discussed at dinner. A dinner in which you will be dining with me, but for now you will stay in here."

He looked at her again with unshown appreciation at how much she had really grown up, with a small devilish smirk he added "and I do believe that your current attire will not be appropriate, so if you look in the wardrobe you will find some more proper clothing. You will wear the blue dress for dinner, and you may find more adorning trinkets in the cedar chest." He said motioning to the floor. All the while Wendy stood stubbornly silent.

Hook crossed the room to leave, halfway out the door he turned his head to add, "and let me warn you that if you come to dinner in anything but the blue dress I will have no problem redressing you myself." He said smugly. Hook closed the door and made sure Wendy heard it being locked. She hadn't lost her will to fight that was for certain, Hook allowed himself a moment of pride and went off waiting for dinner.

Wendy was fuming, how dare he speak to her that way she was a lady! _You didn't stop him, you let him say those things._ At her inner voice Wendy's emotions were even more chaotic. Once again stomping her foot she resigned herself to go see the more than likely horrid dress she was to wear.

Opening the wardrobe Wendy gasped at the absolute finery that gazed back at her. The wardrobe was filled with dresses, ranging from jewel tones to lighter pastels, and among them hung only one blue dress. It was the exact same color as the midnight sky a rich deep blue, Wendy was reminded of the Captain's jacket the first time she had observed him at Black Castle but pushed her mind to move forward.

Slowly pulling out the dress she gently laid it on the bed to look at it more closely, the fabric was silken and the bodice had a square neckline edged with a thin delicate lace. The lace was continued on the dress at the end of the sleeves which belled at the elbow. Turning the dress over she observed the simple lacing which provided ease at dressing oneself.

Turning back towards the wardrobe she found everything else she needed including shoes and proper undergarments. She somehow knew that everything would fit perfectly, this thought only surprising her in the slightest. Her stomach growled at having been denied breakfast and Wendy realized why the Captain had locked her in here; by dinner time she would be famished and the only way to fulfil her hunger would be to eat with him. Wendy sighed accepting her fate and out of pure boredom started opening the cedar chest.


	7. Chapter 7: The Dinner

**Author's Note: Chapters will gradually be getting a bit longer. I don't like slow beginnings as I find them boring. I screamed when I saw my first review this morning. I also know my resurrection of Hook is very common, but I wanted to go off the end of the movie. The story will keep maturing until it lives up to its "M" rating. (Wink). Thank you for any and all reviews, as they are appreciated. I would love to hear your ideas as well for the plot as teamwork makes the dream work. **

It seemed Wendy was spending quite a bit of time assessing herself in the mirror as of late. She took in what she thought was a very striking figure, the dress of course fit her perfectly and outlined the slim curvatures of her body. She had twisted her wild ringlets into an updo as it highlighted the pearl earbobs she had found in the cedar chest. She was not surprised as to find a matching ribbon choker for the dress and used it to complete her ensemble. She had been pacing around the cabin for the past half hour waiting for the Captain, trying to ignore the pangs of hunger from her stomach. Wendy stood still when she heard the twisting of the door handle. Mr. Smee came cautiously through the door as if expecting her to be in a state of undress.

"Oh good Miss you are ready, the Cap'n is a waiting." He said coming to usher her out of the room.

"We are not dining in here?" Wendy became confused by the odd instructions of the Bo' Son.

"Oh no Miss Wendy the Cap'n has prepared to have dinner out on the deck, since we are on a steady course and the crew has retired for the evening." He said jovially all the while pushing her out the door. Wendy followed for she had no other options and was terribly hungry. When they excited she drew in a breath for she saw him standing at the helm of the ship, Captain James Hook in all his glory.

The Captain's dream of this moment paled in comparison to reality, for as he saw Wendy, HIS Wendy step out of the cabin he was filled with pride, lust, and a tinge of fear. Why the last emotion was there he couldn't guess, so he forced it away. He would not be scared by a mere girl. _Oh, but don't you remember she is a woman now, you said so yourself._ Hook controlled his outer expression as to show he was indifferent to Miss Darling's approaching presence. Here she was finally in his grasp to do with as he sees fit, he would possess her fully and completely. He would reign victorious over her and especially over Pan. When she arrived at his side he was momentarily speechless, she was breathtaking. He quickly appreciated what the blue dress did for her figure and smirked as he noticed the matching choker gracing her neck.

"Why my beauty it does please me that you still know how to follow instructions, yet I am disappointed you didn't test my word." He said casually.

Wendy knowing he meant that he was disappointed he didn't get to redress her let the words flee from her mind as she took his waiting arm.

"You can't have everything Captain." Wendy said just like a mother.

The Captain hearing her words grew excited, "I do hope you are not challenging me Miss Darling I would hate to triumph over a lady." He said seating her at the table. Wendy realizing she walked into a trap blushed deeply a sight that was becoming a favorite of the Captain.

"It was most certainly not a challenge Captain, just a matter of fact." Wendy assured herself of her own words as she laid the napkin across her lap.

Hook threw a wolfish gaze across the table lingering slightly on the hidden kiss still residing on Wendy's lips. "It may be a fact concerning you or other persons, but it is most assuredly not for me." Hook said lightly.

Wendy opened her mouth to respond but their sparring was broken by Mr. Smee serving the food. "Will that be all Cap'n?" he inquired.

"Yes Smee you are dismissed." He said with a wave of his hand.

Wendy trying to gather courage she knew would be needed to finish the dinner, reached her hand to take the wine which had been set in front of her. She took a tentative sip half expecting it to be poisoned, but she was pleased at the sweet flavor of the spirit.

"I see you like the choice of wine" the Captain said forcing Wendy to jump back into their conversation.

"Yes, I do." Wendy's words were clipped. She did not plan on entertaining him, all her further comments would be short and direct leaving no room for twisting.

The Captain glared at Wendy as he somehow flawlessly cut his steak with one hand, "I do hope your parents taught you a semblance of manners Miss Darling, as it is bad form to be rude towards one's dinner guest."

At the mention of her parents Wendy could feel a disdainful look pass over her features, one which the Captain took note of. Wendy sensing her previous plan would only cause herself more trouble resigned to conversing with the Captain.

"They taught me manners Captain yet never covered the issue of dining with your kidnapper." Wendy finished and started eating trying not to inhale her food as it was of course delicious.

The Captain remained silent and let Wendy continue eating as he knew she had been without food for some time. As he finished his entrée he noticed Wendy was becoming less on edge and more relaxed, he attributed this to her heavy consumption of wine on an empty stomach. Only when she had finished her main course did he start on his dessert.

Finding her now in a more agreeable mood he spoke, "Why did you open the window."

Hearing his question she chewed her chocolate dessert slower, but one could only chew for so long. Wiping her mouth Wendy answered, "Stupidity, hope, blind faith, call it what you will Captain but in truth I don't really know. I suppose it was a pitiful excuse as one last escape attempt from the inevitable doom that awaited me."

He nodded taking in her comment, "and pray tell my beauty what doom awaited you, besides myself of course?" He tone was sincere and curious.

Finishing off her wine and dessert Wendy's stomach grew warm, "as I suspected my dear parents were going to force me into a marriage to an absolute cad." She said drawing her eyes away from the table and towards the Captain's.

"Forced marriage, why it seems as if I am not your kidnapper but your rescuer, Miss Darling." Hook said with a smirk. "Do tell me what crimes this would be fiancé committed to deserve the title of a cad?" He truly was interested in her answer.

Wendy remembering Ralph allowed a scowl to morph her lips, "he was pompous, polite but it wasn't real, he was terribly boring, had no taste for culture or fineries, and he seemed devoid of any imagination." Wendy finished quickly.

"Why he did deserve the adjective, what were your parents thinking?" He said the last comment as a light joke, but Wendy being albeit a bit loose lipped from the wine answered him.

"They probably thought he would be the only one they could get to wed their crazy daughter." She drawled. At her comment the Captain's face darkened at the thought of her parents demeaning her.

"Now why would your parents bestow that adjective on you?" He said, his voice straining to control the anger he suddenly harbored towards her parents.

"It is simple Captain, I would not forget. I kept insisting that this place was real that everyone including you were real. They would have none of it, demanded I call them stories as my brothers came to believe they were."

Wendy now speaking freely added, "I told them about how we played a part in your, now I know near death." She laughed and continued, "I even told a clergyman, yet he too didn't believe me. I cried every night for a year, thinking about how horrible our actions were." She finished.

Hook was speechless, she had cried for him. _That might be the first_. With Wendy's noticeable intake of wine he had no doubt that she was telling the truth. Still looking him in the eyes she said, "I am sorry."

Those three words froze him solid, Hook shook himself out of the paralyzing feelings trying to overtake him. This could not happen, once again he had not planned for Wendy to do this, to act this way towards him. _Concerning her your plans always seem to fail_. Not quite in the forgiving mood the Captain rose and stood beside Wendy with a hand outstretched.

Wendy thinking he had his fill of her company took his hand expecting to be led back to his cabin, instead the Captain moved her farther up the deck, stopping near the back of the ship. Dropping her hand he bowed flourishing his hat before placing it back atop his head, and holding his hand out expectantly.

Recognizing his motions she stated, "but Captain there is no music." She watched his mouth twitch.

"Why my beauty I thought you had a very capable imagination?" He asked, bringing back old memories.

Wendy not wanting to be defeated stepped into the Captain's close arms. She could feel his hook positioned at the small of her back, his rather large hand holding her smaller one captive. Then he began a waltz. After a few minutes Wendy, feeling rather unencumbered by the wine said, "why Captain I had no idea you were so light on your feet." Wendy breathed ending her sentence with a girlish giggle.

Hook felt his once frozen heart skip a beat, she was so close, he could feel her soft heat enveloping his coat. He leaned down and allowed his lips to brush her jaw before whispering in her ear, "James, call me James." His hat and curls hid Wendy's blush but did nothing to stop the breath that left her at his request. Swallowing Wendy finally let his name escape from her, "James." She said breathily.

If he would have died then this surely would have been heaven. How quickly she could tear down his defenses, if he had been in his right mind he would have withdrew from her, alas he did not. At hearing his name the Captain lost some more of his composure and let his lips wander down Wendy's fragrant neck.

Wendy froze as her conflicting emotions were being defeated by her body's response to the Captain. Her hands moved towards his chest, her mind trying to push him away. Her mind failed her miserably, as her delicate fingers gripped the lapels of the velvet brocade. Her chest was on fire, why was he torturing her so?

Against her will his name left her lips again, "James" except this time it was accompanied by a sigh of pleasure.

As if woken from a dream the Captain regained control of his rouge person, he reluctantly removed his lips from Wendy's neck. _It's the wine you fool, she has had too much wine. She would never willingly enjoy your embrace._ The inky black thought were still clouding his mind as he looked down at Wendy still enclosed in his arms.

She would make Botticelli burn his "Venus" in shame, by the gods she was magnificent, yet he made himself acknowledge her clouded eyes. He never stopped to think that the wine had nothing to do with her response towards him. Releasing her he gently raised his arm to guide her back down the ship.

It was as if cold water had been thrown on Wendy she straightened, she was embarrassed and she knew her face was hot. _Here you are acting like some wanton woman, get control of yourself. Your mother would be ashamed._ Without a second thought she let her hand rest in the curve of the Captain's hook as she followed him down the deck.

The action made the Captain almost falter in step, even as a girl she unlike all others had never feared his hook. Her action reminded him of how pure she still is at heart, the same spirit, the same kindness seems to have clung to her through adulthood.

Nearing Hook's cabin Wendy grew nervous, a thought was occupying her mind. Where was she going to sleep? Surely the Captain couldn't expect her to share his bed, Wendy swallowed when she then thought about where he slept last night. Her fear turned to confusion when the Captain led her past his door and to another.

Dropping his arm Hook opened the door to a smaller but furnished cabin adjacent to his own. "These will be you quarters for the time being, if you require anything Smee will assist you." He spoke softly. As Wendy made her way towards the room she faced the Captain. Hook against better judgment slowly brought Wendy's hand to his lips.

Wendy tried not to faint when the Captain left a searing kiss on her knuckles and then leaned in and said, "goodnight, Wendy." For the first time in seven years she heard her name leave the Captain's lips, his words were warm which caused butterflies to swarm her stomach. Not wanting the Captain to think her slow she replied with a small smile, "goodnight" and went into her room shutting the door.


	8. Chapter 8: At His Service

**Author's Note: We will learn how Hook lost his hand in this chapter. Tried to put my own twist on it but it will be a bit similar to other stories interpretations. P.S. Whoever keeps reviewing I just wanted to say that I love you. **

Hook couldn't recall how long he stood outside Wendy's door until he pushed himself towards his own cabin. Slowly he opened the door and stepped inside. His abode was covered in darkness. He refrained from lighting a lamp and moved towards the window, one of his favorite places to gather his rampant thoughts. This was the same spot where he had devised his plan oh so long ago. He stared at the crashing waves illuminated by the moonlight, he had failed to tell Wendy of her new duties. _You falter whenever it comes to her. She makes you weak._ A look of irritation took residence on his face as he thought about how Wendy had only been here one day and had managed to throw him off course already. Yet could he blame himself, it was Wendy Darling after all, the once courageous lively girl now turned woman.

Hook allowed himself to think about how good she felt in his arms when they had danced. He needed a drink, or five. While he was moving towards a bottle of rum Mr. Smee entered the room.

"Oh Cap'n foolish me I forgot to check your cabin, don't worry I'll just light a few candles." Smee tittered.

The Captain stopped him with an upheld hand. "No need Mr. Smee I will not be in need of further illumination." He said speaking with an emotionless voice, his mind swirling around the thought of Wendy.

"She's sorry Smee." He breathed finally confessing the events of dinner.

"She? As in Miss Wendy Cap'n? Why whatever could she b—" Smee left his statement unfinished as the answer dawned upon him. Smee just stood there processing the information as he did not know what to do concerning the Captain.

"She's sorry for me, why? Surely I do not deserve to cause one such as her guilt." He said downing his third glass of rum. Smee knew the Captain was speaking aloud to no one in particular so he started busying himself with rearraigning trinkets until he was finished.

"I was a villain to her, I still am a villain to her. After all I did kidnap her from her home. Maybe this is part of her plan to trick me into a false security and then she'll strike." He said slurring. Smee was astonished that the Captain had now finished the bottle and was holding out his hand for another.

"Cap'n I know it is not my place but maybe you have had enough for tonight." He said while handing him the second bottle.

Now reclining lazily in his high back chair the Captain answered, "you are right Smee it most certainly is not your place." He ripped the bottle from Smee's hands and popped the cork.

"Smee in the morning I want you to wake Miss Darling and explain to her what her role aboard will include as I managed to get sidetracked during dinner." He grumbled. Even with a whole bottle of rum the only thing indicating the Captains drunken state was how slow he spoke, his vocabulary never faltering.

"Why of course Cap'n, now hows about we get ya ready for bed?" He inquired. The Captain allowed Smee to help remove his outer garments, before taking off the contraption fastened to his right arm. With a quizzical gaze the Captain regarded his right forearm, like he had never noticed the absence of his hand. _She thinks you are a monster. She isn't really sorry for what she did, she's sorry for you. The only thing she feels for you is pity. _

With surprising swiftness the Captain threw the empty rum bottle against the wall, shattering it. Smee jumped at the sound but was unaffected by the obvious mood change in the Captain. As he went about cleaning up the glass he wondered if Miss Wendy had anything to do with the Captain's thoughts. When he had finished he turned towards the Captain.

"Is there anything else you require Cap'n" He said softly as to not startle the Captain, with a dismissive wave of the Captain's hand he exited the cabin.

Hook stared in the dark at the place where his hand used to be. _You can never be a whole man again that brat not only took your hand, but he dammed your soul._ He wondered what Wendy thought of his deformity. Did she even know the truth in how it was taken from him? How he had changed since then, anger filled his chest at the thought. Finishing off the second bottle of rum he somehow made it to his bed without stumbling. _She will never care for you, only Peter, so just go ahead and use her. Remember with a Wendy you can win._ With those familiar thoughts coming back to their resting place Hook let the darkness descend.

Wendy woke to a light knocking on her door, donning the robe she found last night she opened the door just a crack and then all the way when she saw her visitor.

"Good morning Miss Wendy, I hope you slept well." Mr. Smee said as he walked into her room carrying a wrapped bundle.

"I slept very well Mr. Smee all things considered." Wendy responded, secretly surprised that she wasn't punished with a headache after consuming so much wine at dinner.

Mr. Smee laid the bundle on a small desk in the corner of Wendy's room, "The Cap'n said that I was to instruct you on your duties aboard the ship. He also said that for some of the tasks a dress would only hinder you, so he had another suit of clothes fashioned for you to wear."

"How generous of him." Wendy bit out now very annoyed and angry at realizing she would be here for quite a while longer. Mr. Smee chuckled knowingly at Wendy's tone of voice.

"The Cap'n has lived a hard life Miss Wendy, maybe you should try to cut him some slack." Mr. Smee said trying to open Miss Wendy's mind.

He then continued speaking "anyways I'm a blabbering, so your duties will be as follows: you will rise at dawn to assist the Cap'n as he prepares for the day, you will be responsible for cleaning his cabin, you will attend to any mending of the sails or the Cap'ns clothes, and any special requests the Cap'n makes of ya." Mr. Smee said this all very lightly but without room for change.

Wendy trying to process this information spoke, "Why Mr. Smee what will you do?"

"Oh Miss Wendy I assure you I will still have a full plate with you on board." He laughed at her concern over his position.

Wendy wondering if she could gather information about the Captain asked Mr. Smee, "Do you know how much longer I will be aboard Mr. Smee?" She said trying to sound as if she didn't care.

Mr. Smee started to exit turning around towards Wendy and said, "I might be old Miss Wendy but me mind is still sharp as a tack. You will not be getting one word outta me, and I do suggest you make haste and report to the Cap'ns cabin. Good day." Smee said leaving her once again frustrated.

Wendy not wanting to seem like a compliant hostage looked around the room for a means of escape, _like you haven't looked a hundred times already_. She glanced at the porthole which she knew would have allowed her girlish frame to pass through, but she was a grown woman now. Grumbling to herself she made her way to the bundle Mr. Smee had left on the desk swiftly unwrapping it.

Wendy's eyes grew wide at the clothes laid before her. Inside the bundle was a silken red shirt with tapered sleeves, and black breeches with small strings to tighten the waist. Wendy marveled at how inappropriate the clothes would have been in London society. Moving the clothes aside she saw that another surprise awaited, beneath the clothes laid a pair of tall leather boots. With this new attire she would blend right in with the crew, although her outfit did resemble the Captain's regular apparel.

Seeing no other option and wanting to be free of her room Wendy dressed and looked at herself in the mirror. The clothes suited her and allowed for varied motions. She looked at her now booted feet and smiled, how practical. _These are gifts from your kidnapper and a pirate, why are you smiling?_ With her conscience filling her head she dropped her smile and reported to the Captain's cabin.

Wendy knocked on the door and after hearing nothing repeated her actions, she was met with silence once again. Going against her better judgement she opened the door to gradually step into the dark cabin. Wendy closed the door which effectively cut off her light source, seeing the sun emerge from under thick velvet drapes she walked to the window.

With an ungentle yank she pulled the drapes open. She turned quickly as she heard noises of protests coming from the bed, and laying there half naked was the Captain. Wendy blushed, other than her brothers and once her father Wendy had never been exposed to an undressed man. She cleared her throat waiting for the Captain to notice her all the while she took in the contours of his back, riddled with muscles. She also took in the Captain's wild head of hair, his curls seemed to have grown during the night. Wendy ignored the fond emotions filling her heart at the sight of him still half asleep.

The Captain said something along the lines of "shut the damn drapes," but his voice was muffled by pillows. He should have known that two bottles of rum would haunt him in the morning. Rolling over he grabbed a flask from the dresser and took a long drink.

Wendy having enough of being ignored cleared her throat again, which earned her an agitated look from the Captain.

"Oh why excuse me, Miss Darling, would you care for some?" The Captain said while holding out his flask. At the sight of Wendy's upturned nose he finished the flask. Letting himself steal a look at her new clothes, at least now she looked like a proper pirate, he thought.

The Captain stood and it was the first time that Wendy realized that he was not donning his hook. Her eyes were fixed on the smooth forearm missing his right hand, she had expected it to be scarred and yet was surprised to note that the cut was rather clean. Very clean for losing it in a sword fight, she thought.

Hook noticing Wendy's eyes stepped forward and said, "please Miss Darling pray tell if my disfigurement causes you to be ill, as I will readily hide it." Venom and pain laced the Captain's words. He moved towards the large table where his hook had been displaced last night. He grabbed his hook and stubbornly started fixating it to his shoulder without needed assistance. Wendy watching him struggle cautiously stepped forward and helped fasten the strap around him, trying not to let her wandering fingers lose themselves in the study of his back.

Hook acknowledging Wendy spoke again, "I never would have needed this if your precious Peter had just behaved himself." He spoke simply.

Wendy not wanting to hear the Captain lie about Peter rebutted, "perhaps if you had been a better swordsman…" Wendy never finished her statement.

At hearing the beginning of her sentence that Captain could not control the rage that filled him, he harshly grabbed Wendy's arm and pulled her into his chest. He leaned down so that his face was almost touching hers, he knew red was seeping into his irises.

"You think that I lost my hand to that brat in a sword fight! How trusting you must be in Pan to believe his lies! Oh no Miss Darling had I lost it in a sword fight I would admit fault, but the truth that your precious Peter failed to tell you was that he stole my hand. I had no knowledge of the boy when I landed here but as my men and I would soon figure out Peter Pan is a selfish demon with no morals." He growled.

Not letting Wendy question him he continued, "imagine Miss Darling that after a woe some battle with mermaids you give your crew a much needed shore leave, only to stay behind and man the ship yourself. One minute you are in the crow's nest watching the sky and the next you are screaming in confused agony, as you watch a flying boy dangle your hand out of reach." Hook said with contempt, his grip tightening on Wendy's arm to the point of pain, yet Wendy did not dare pull away.

"He almost killed me twice that day, once from bleeding out and the other from trying to climb down to the deck with only one hand. He then threw my hand into the sea where the beast devoured it, had it not been for Smee insisting he stay aboard too I most assuredly would have perished." Hook said with a hint of terrible fear in his angry voice.

For a moment Wendy was too shocked to speak but that moment didn't last long as she then said, "you're lying."

Her outcry did not shock the Captain, he was expecting this. He would now tear away all of the childish innocence she harbored for Peter. "Oh Miss Darling I can give you my word that I have never lied to you, withheld the truth yes but blatantly lied, never. Why I'm not your precious Peter, if I remember correctly didn't he say that he would come back for you?" He remarked, watching her face fall.

"I see that my memories have not faltered, and that all of your's were lies from the beginning. How does it feel to grow up Miss Darling?" He spat, finally releasing her.

Wendy took a step back; her head began to hurt. She thought about what the Captain had just told her and she knew in her heart, as much as she didn't want to believe it, that it was the truth. She remained immobile as the Captain finished dressing.

Her heart started to hammer as Hook started walking towards her again, he stood right in front of her. For a moment Wendy thought he would kiss her but she was wrong for the second time that day as he snatched his hat from the table behind her, then with a mocking bow swiftly left the cabin, slamming the door.


	9. Chapter 9: The Escape

Days went by after Hook's confession to Wendy were all she managed to do was think about Peter and accomplish her duties involving the Captain. Every morning she woke and dressed the same and reported to his cabin. He did not acknowledge her, a fact which had begun to grate on Wendy's nerves. He allowed her to help him fasten on his hook then, just as before left the cabin without another word. Wendy would have assumed that he had forgotten her altogether unless it wasn't for the new bundles that appeared on her desk during the night.

Wendy had questioned Mr. Smee about the situation and he confessed to knowing nothing about it, which only left the Captain, since the rest of the crew was forbidden from entering her room. Wendy wondered how the man could be so silent, but did not complain about the new shirts and breeches contained in the packages. She now ate all her meals alone in her cabin when Mr. Smee delivered them, she would never confess to herself that she enjoyed eating with the Captain.

To top it all off Wendy was faced with sleepless nights concerning him and Peter, surely there must be some mistake. Perhaps the Captain had misremembered, and yet the Captain had been the only one to remember you. Wendy's inner voice had started betraying her, this was Wendy's breaking point. It had been days and she hadn't tried to escape; how docile she had become. Wendy wondered just exactly where the ship was going as they never lost sight of the island, but kept sailing. With a thunder storm raging outside Wendy took shelter in her cabin as she was finished with her duties for the day. She allowed her mind to plot and form a plan. She had to let Peter know she was here, he would be able to take her home, and then she could question him regarding the Captain.

Sitting on her bed Wendy stilled, did she want to go home? If she returned would her parents still expect the same from her? She stopped her thoughts not being able to think about them, all she needed to focus on was how to escape or to warn Peter trying. Of course she had looked through the Captain's cabin while cleaning it, for a weapon or details of his plan but she was just met with locked drawers.

She tried to go over the layout of the ship in her mind, during the day she wandered around trying to seek out an escape route. In her head she could see the dingy fastened to the side of the ship, how disappointed she had been when she discovered it locked in place. If she could only get the key, the Captain would have one, but surely he could not possess the only copy. Wendy staring at the wall sorted through the crew in her mind, during her imprisonment she had cataloged the crew according to their positions and rank to amuse herself but now the information proved of value. Who else would have a key besides the Captain? Mr. Smee was an obvious first guess but he was only the Bo' Son, he would not be directly involved with lowering the boats. Her mind prattled on until she vaguely remembered that Jukes, the quartermaster, had a key ring on his belt.

Wendy noting that, moved on to how she would get the key, she had studied the lock well enough to know what they key should resemble. She would only need to get that key, for Jukes would notice the missing weight of the whole ring. Moving her gaze to the storm outside of the porthole, Wendy shot up, now would be the perfect time to grab the key. The men would all be busy guiding the ship, if she was careful enough no one would see her sneaking about the deck. Hurriedly Wendy threw on her boots and grabbed a cloak she found in the cedar chest. Tying her hair back she pulled up her hood and quietly left her cabin.

Immediately Wendy was sprayed in the face by the torrential rain harassing the ship. She hid behind a corner and assessed the commotion on deck, she could see the men bringing down the sails and bailing water. Her eyes moved to their leader. Hook stood tall without his hat, his soaking curls whipping around his face. Yelling directions at the men he paced back and forth across the deck. Wendy's eyes roamed to find Jukes near some barrels at the front of the ship. If Wendy could remain on the edge on the ship she would be nearly invisible. Making her way down to the deck by way of the back stairs Wendy was cautious, keeping the Captain in her line of sight.

As she neared Jukes she froze and slowly turned her head upwards, standing right above her was the Captain. She didn't dare breath as she noticed he had yet to spot her, as she was well hidden among the barrels.

"Faster Jukes! We don't have the time for you to be lagging. We have almost broken through the storm wall." The Captain yelled.

Wendy watched as he made his way down the ship where a sail had blown loose from some of the crew. She refined her gaze on Jukes, who now would be even more impervious to her thievery as he was bailing water blindly. Wendy on her hands and knees crawled forwards and slowly untied the knot holding the keys to Jukes' belt. Without letting them fall she cradled the keys to her chest. She watched as Jukes lifted his head as if he noticed something was amiss, but he kept bailing. Trying to keep her eyes open Wendy fumbled in trying to find the right key, water soaking her vision. When she had the suspected key off the ring, she then faced the predicament of putting the keys back. With a stroke of genius she placed the keys on the deck and slide them at Jukes' feet. With the storm still in action it provided the perfect cover. Wendy watched hopefully as Jukes hit the keys with his foot, and watched as he patted his side. With a swift glance around he scooped up the keys and placed them in his pocket.

Wendy sighed in relief but then remembered the Captain's words, they were almost out of the storm! She knew it would be terrible if she was caught out in this without the shelter of the storm. She had planned on waiting for nightfall before enacting her plan but the sun was setting as it was and the clouds still darkened the skies. This was Wendy's chance and she would not miss it.

Moving towards the dingy she prayed that this was the right key, reaching over the rail she slowly inserted the key into the lock. Wendy squeezed her eyes shut as she heard a resounding click. Letting out a breath she unfastened the boat throwing the rope over the side to she could lower herself into the water. Wendy gave one last look around, at seeing the Captain's back turned she carefully threw her body over the railing and into the small boat.

Wendy was glad the storm prevailed even though she was soaking wet, her plan was succeeding. Bit by bit she used the pulley system to lower the boat, she didn't want to cause a commotion by splashing in the sea. Even if it was only minutes, with the storm overhead and Wendy's heart pounding, it felt like hours until the boat touched the choppy waves. Wendy undoing the boat from the pulley, grabbed the oars and started rowing. She couldn't help the smile that took over her face, rowing harder she saw the Jolly Roger get further and further away.

Wendy's moment of glory was short lived because as she rowed she dared a glance at the deck only to meet the steel glare of Hook. Wendy started rowing faster her arms now burning, looking around it seemed as if she was closer to the ship. Wendy realized that she was rowing against the waves, but not willing to be defeated she kept at it. Wendy glanced at the Captain one more time and when she did ice filled her stomach. She watched as he slowly pulled out a pistol from his jacket and worst of all, was that he was aiming it at her. Now meters from the ship Wendy could do nothing but row hopelessly. When she heard the shot ring out she screamed her body going stiff. Opening her eyes, Wendy felt no pain. She looked down her body and saw no blood, but then her eyes saw were the Captain's shot had landed, in the middle of the boat! Water flooded in the bottom of the dingy, Wendy started to panic, there was only one thing left she could do.

Ripping off her cloak Wendy threw her arms back and prepared to dive into the hazardous water. As she was midair she saw something pass into her line of sight, and then all of her breath left her. Landing in the water Wendy kicked her way to the surface, she couldn't move her arms. Struggling Wendy blinked the salt out of her eyes and saw a rope tightening around her middle and at the other end of it, the Captain. He had caught her like a lamb who had strayed from the flock. Wendy felt herself being dragged through the water, and looked into the waves to see the disappointed faces of the mermaids. They would have drowned you, you never would have made it to shore. He has rescued you once again, and this time it was from yourself.

Wendy tried not to scream when she was lifted from the water and into the air slowly ascending the side of the ship. The rope was cutting into her but she refrained from squirming, and then with a hard landing she was back on the deck. Wendy looked up from her horizontal position at the forget-me-not blue eyes of the Captain. She wished that they weren't starting to turn red but they were. Not moving a muscle she watched him retrieve yet another pistol and without warning the Captain shot Jukes dead. Wendy let out her second scream of the night as the former quarter master's body hit the deck. Wendy had almost forgotten how dangerous this man was, almost.

The Captain advanced towards Wendy with the rope in his hand, and using his hook he jerked her to he feet, all the while looking at her as if she disgusted him. If either of them had been paying attention they would have noticed a small glowing light hovering at the top of the crow's nest, or the mermaids advancing towards the island, but they weren't paying attention so they failed to notice.

As if the weather had been toying with her the whole time the rain suddenly disappeared, but the clouds remained. With his face now cast in shadows the Captain towered over Wendy, searching her eyes, for what Wendy did not know. Then for the second time that day the Captain shot another crew member. This time Wendy did not scream but a flinch escaped her.

"Let this be a lesson to you all, that if Miss Darling ever bests you again, you will meet a swift end without room for compromise." The Captain yelled, dragging Wendy behind him towards his cabin.

"Smee, set a course for the town we're going to need a new dingy." The Captain instructed.

When they were securely inside his cabin Hook pushed Wendy against the wall his hook under her chin.

"And here I thought that you might be enjoying the life of a pirate, but I will give you credit my beauty that was almost a successful escape." He breathed.

Wendy wiggled in his grasp still conscious of the hook under her chin.

"I do believe Miss Darling that you owe me a new boat, and a quarter master." He purred. Hook had them pressed chest to chest and he could feel the outline of Wendy's form through their wet clothes.

Wendy, now in a fighting mood replied, "I was not the one who shot the boat or the quarter master, and I am questioning whether you actually missed." Wendy said implying that he was aiming for her.

"I've killed men for less trouble than you have caused me" Hook said his words deathly sincere.

"Then kill me." Wendy said trying to keep her voice steady.

"No that would be far too easy, maybe I'll just return you to your family, why I'm sure your marriage would still prevail. A happy ending for everyone." Hook replied with a mockingly cheerful tone.

Wendy could feel the baritone vibrations of his laughter deep in her belly.

"Why I'm sure that a loveless union would be much better than piracy, which I believe you once called a very generous offer." Hook said throwing old memories in Wendy's face.

In the blink of an eye Wendy was removed from the wall and forced into one of the chairs at Hook's large table. With surprising ease the Captain soon had her tied down to it. Removing his wet cloak and jacket Wendy could see Hook's shirt clinging to his chest, and diverted her eyes.

Not being able to handle the silence filling the cabin Wendy spoke, "I'm tired of playing your games Captain, how about you save us both the trouble and tell me how you are going to use me as bait for Peter, if he even remembers." Wendy said her voice dying at the end.

The Captain walked behind Wendy his breath cooling her wet skin causing her to shiver. "Truth be told my beauty I have no plan. All I know is that for seven years obtaining you was my goal, so please grace me with time to adjust my sails." The Captain concluded.

"So Peter's defeat was never present in your dreams of victory?" Wendy said vaguely curious. She watched as the Captain poured himself a glass of rum and then tossed it back, as if he was drinking water.

"I never said that" drawled Hook leaving room in his words for change.

"So what did you plan on doing with me!" Wendy now demanded.

At her words Hooks stilled, he couldn't exactly say that he planned on capturing her mind, body, and soul now could he? No, he could never tell her that his master plan concerning Peter's defeat involved her choosing to remain at his side forever. In an instant Hook was reminded of his words to Peter the night of his defeat. _"And what is this I see, there is another in your place, he is called husband."_ _As if she'd ever have you._ Hook shook the past from his mind as he looked at Wendy.

"I planned on giving you one last adventure." Hook promised.

Wendy's mouth fell open at his statement. She was not expecting an answer such as that to come from the Captain. If her mouth could have unhinged, her jaw would have fallen to the floor when Hook came behind her and cut her free.

Wendy, unsure of what to do stayed seated and inquired, "one last adventure?"

Hook let a ghost of a smile grace his lips as he looked down at her and verified, "I thought after seven years you might have missed this place. Besides there are still plenty of secrets that Peter would have never been able to show you. I'd wager that you didn't even know that there is a town on the other side of the island, hhhmmm?" Hook came closer to Wendy and as she stood he started caressing her hair with his hook.

"But if what you truly desire is to see your Peter again, and have him return you to your dreary imprisonment awaiting in London, then by all means I give my word as a gentleman that I will escort you to him myself." Had Wendy have chosen this option it would have been the first time that Captain James Hook had betrayed his word, for he would have rather died in the belly of the beast than take her back to Pan.

Wendy tried to gather her thoughts, surely it wouldn't hurt to stay here for a bit longer. If they encountered Peter then she could just get him to take her home then, but there would be no need to seek him out just yet. Knowing the Captain would never lie to her, she allowed her curiosity to flourish at the thought of discovering more of the island's mysteries.

Making up her mind Wendy said, "Alright then Captain I don't suppose it would hurt if I joined you on one last adventure, but it better be a good one." Wendy said with a poorly suppressed smile.

"Oh my beauty it will be the adventure of lifetime." Hook declared.


	10. Chapter 10: Embracing Adventure

**Author's Note: Happy Late Memorial Day! I probably could have finished this chapter over the past couple of days but I was having family time, which is highly important. I have not forgotten this story, but doing 9 chapters in almost 9 days was a bit draining on my imagination. I am now well rested and ready to continue. Thank you for all the support and reviews!**

Once again Hook had failed at maintaining his serious composure around Wendy, it was as if he couldn't maintain his anger around her. Staring at the table before him he thought about how minutes ago he was enraged at the thought of her escaping but when she was tied to his dinner chair his mind lost its grip on its emotions. He let his head fall into his hand. If she were anyone else she would be dead by now he thought, _and yet she has retired to her cabin without even a punishment for her actions._ How soft he'd grow in only a couple weeks, but could he blame himself?

One last adventure that is what he had promised, a wolfish grin came over him as he thought that he never put a time limit on the adventure. _Some adventures could last forever._ With only a few more hours to daybreak Hook knew that they would be in the town's harbor shortly after. He wondered if letting Miss Darling accompany him would be a good idea, rolling his eyes he knew that if he didn't take her that she would somehow blow up his ship. He then had a grand thought. He would make her promise him that while on the adventure she would make no escape attempts, and that she would try to enjoy whatever they were doing. She was a woman of her word from what Hook gathered, and as he did she took promises very seriously.

Resolving his current problems Hook disrobed and fell into his bed, his mind evading sleep by reminding him of what Wendy felt like pressed against his chest. The Captain rolled over trying to stop his arousal, yet his mind continued to plague him. His thoughts then moved onto Wendy's heated cheeks whenever she would assist him with his hook in the mornings. He smiled in knowing that as he now saw Wendy as a woman, she was in turn seeing him as a man. He was taken back to Wendy's first night aboard the ship, the way she gripped at his chest when he had kissed up her neck, how his name sounded coming from her lips. A chill traveled down his spine, surely the amount of wine she had consumed couldn't have hid her disgust for him, if there was any. As new complications arose in his mind concerning Wendy the Captain quickly pushed them away, he would not think about these things right now. Turning back over Hook allowed his dreams to be filled with images of Wendy.

Wendy stared at the ceiling in front of her a small smile playing at her lips, an adventure that is all she had wanted in coming here. Sure she thought it would have been Peter to bring her back for the last time, but is the Captain so bad? She thought about how much of the island she never got to see because Peter got so bored and irritated when she wanted to explore and not play with him. She let herself grow excited at the town they were to go into today, Peter had never even mentioned it. _Peter never mentioned a lot of things._ Rousing herself from the sheets she dressed in her usual work attire and made way for the Captain's cabin.

Letting herself in Wendy went about opening the drapes and picking up spoils and trinkets. She stopped as she felt the Captain's eyes on her, turning she saw him lounging in the bed with an arm resting behind his head. This action, Wendy noticed put his muscular chest on full display and her wandering eyes couldn't resist the temptation. Blushing when she realized that she had been staring far longer than she intended she met the Captain's eyes waiting for him to speak.

"If you are done with your assessment of me Miss Darling I suggest you make quick work of changing your clothes." He said his voice still hoarse from sleep.

Wendy felt her stomach clench at the sound of his deep voice and asked, "why you gave me these clothes, how will they not be acceptable for visiting the town?"

Hook moved to stand causing Wendy to turn away and close her eyes. "turn around." Hook drawled lazily.

Wendy obeyed his command without hesitation but kept her eyes closed. She felt him come closer, and she also felt her heart racing.

"Miss Darling I do hate to inform you that I'm decent." He said letting his fingers brush her cheek. At his words Wendy's eyes popped opened and she blushed for the second time that morning. Wendy still crimson said nothing as her mind was turning into mush.

"I will ask you again to change your attire, as one of your dresses will be much more effective in hiding your figure when we venture out today." He stated. At Wendy's confused look he continued. "There are many we will see today who do not follow the same code of conduct as I, and even though I will be your escort it will not hurt to discourage wandering eyes."

Wendy nodded in understandment and crossed the room to retrieve his hook. When the Captain was fully equipped Wendy made her move to leave, but was stopped by the Captain pulling her into his bare chest. Wendy's breathing hitched her hands went to the Captain's broad shoulders to steady herself. Her hands once in contact with his skin started to tingle, wanting to explore the broader plane of his chest. Looking into his eyes Wendy could see a hunger, a primal hunger.

Hook bent his head down stopping short of Wendy's lips and whispered, "Miss Darling before we start the adventure I will require something of you."

Wendy could feel his breath on her lips had she been bolder she would have reached up to kiss him, but innocent fear clouded her mind and she asked, "what will you require?"

Hook's mustache twitched at the thought of what he could have answered with, but keeping his intentions pure he responded, "a promise Miss Darling. I will require your promise that while we are on your adventure you will not make any further attempts to escape." He watched her eyes as he spoke.

Wendy's mind became muddled, she had almost forgotten about her failed escape attempt and it had not even been a whole day. She saw sense in his request, if she was concerned about escaping she wouldn't be able to truly appreciate the island one last time. His promise never included what happened after the adventure.

Making her choice she told the Captain, "Captain Hook you have my word as a lady that during our adventure I will forgo any attempts to escape." Wendy let her soft words caress his lips.

Hook recognizing her attempt to return his seduction, lightly brushed his lips against hers and growled, "Wendy, Wendy, Wendy. I'm sure that I asked you to call me James."

In an instant Wendy's lips were covered with his, her hands gripped his shoulders tighter as a realization dawned upon Wendy. She was being kissed! Hook was kissing her as a woman, a naïve and innocent woman yes but a woman all the same. Wendy let her thoughts die out as she shyly tried to follow the Captain's lead.

Hook could have drank in her sweet inexperience. He let his lips mesh with her own and when he felt her finally succumb to his embrace he let his tongue trace the bottom of Wendy's plump lips. Wendy gasped at his actions giving him access to more of her.

When Hook's tongue started to taste Wendy's mouth she was lost. Her hands started to move of their own accord, going lower to feel him beneath her palms. Wendy felt the dark coating of chest hair that ran down his middle, and wondered if it went lower.

Not wanting to push this too far Hook tore himself away from Wendy, holding her at arm's length. He let a smirk show itself when Wendy made a small noise of protest, but his eyes were caught at the small wiggle that left the right corner of her lips. He had saw her hidden kiss move, so it was attainable! Hook knew that if he had kissed her for a second longer her kiss would be affixed right under his mustache, but knowing that is was too soon for such antics he told Wendy, "my beauty I think it best if you go and change, as we are now docked in the harbor."

Wendy backed away from the Captain and smiled leaving the cabin. Returning to her room she walked over to the wardrobe and looked at the dresses before her, not really paying attention. She brought a shaky hand to her lips to feel them slightly swollen from the Captain's actions. She told herself she should be appalled that she had let him kiss her like that, yet she couldn't find the emotions. She had liked kissing him, Wendy was smiling so much it hurt. Her Edwardian rational thoughts were gone, and in their place her girlish ones from years ago took over. She knew that she shouldn't be feeling this way about him and yet here she was. Deciding that this is an adventure in itself Wendy allowed herself to open her mind and her heart to the adventure that was Captain James Hook.

Hook was waiting patiently on the deck for Wendy to finish changing. He should have been in a sour mood at the thought of having to buy a new dingy but when he thought back to moments earlier he couldn't muster the energy to focus. He turned, hearing a door shut and then there she was, a vision in pink. Hook kept his face void of emotion but when Wendy reached his side he drew in a breath. Her hair had been pinned back from her face but still fell down her back in wild curls much like his own, and her dress hid but also accented her feminine shape. Hook then noticed that since they had been at sea she had managed to develop a smattering of freckles on her nose which Hook found to be enchanting. Silently lending her his arm they descended the gangplank, with Hook thinking of what a striking couple they made.

Wendy's eyes were wide as she took in the sites before her, she had never witnessed something so exotic. As she let James lead her through the streets of the town she was enthralled at all it had to offer. After arriving the Captain lead them to a boat maker and purchased a replacement for the boat destroyed in Wendy's failed escape, and while they were there Wendy couldn't stop blushing from embarrassment.

"Where are we going next?" She asked filled with excitement, still gripping James' arm.

Hook dipped his hat as to hide his small smile from eyes scouring the streets, as he did have a reputation to maintain.

"Just look Wendy and if something catches your eye we will stop, but while you are looking I have to meet some men." He said close to her ear.

"Oh well I'll come with you." Wendy added not wanting to be left out.

"Oh I'm sure you would go with me, but where I'm going is no place for a lady. I intend to acquire a new quartermaster." He said nodding to what Wendy would consider a house of ill repute.

"I will leave Smee here, and before you ask it's not to make sure you don't run away, it's to make sure no one tries to harm you. These people know Smee and if you are beside him no one will touch you." James continued his hook lightly rubbing her lower back.

Wendy amazed at how he read her mind nodded and took a seat with Mr. Smee on the edge of a nearby fountain. She watched in rapture at the power and respect James commanded when he entered the tavern like establishment, and then busied herself with looking at all the people.

She did notice when they entered the town a few women giving her angry glares or raising their noses at her. She surmised that they had all had their sights set on the Captain or had been previously involved with him in some way. Wendy ignored the tinge of jealousy pricking her heart and turned her head when her and Mr. Smee's attention was caught by childish laughter.

Wendy smiled brightly as she watched a young baby clumsily walk towards her, when his hands reached up Wendy stood and gathered the child in her arms. She thought he could be no more than 18 months.

Turning to Smee who was now smiling she asked, "Mr. Smee do you see anyone who could be his mother, he seems to have outran her."

"I'm looking Miss Wendy but I haven't heard any cries of panic just yet. Why look he seems to like ya." Smee told Wendy.

Wendy looked down at the child gracing her hip, it seems that after seven years her longing to be a mother has endured. She was then faced with the question of how a baby was born in Neverland.

"Mr. Smee how can this child be here!? I thought when you came here you never aged. Will he be a child forever?" She cried.

Smee allowing himself a chuckle at Wendy's maternal feelings, answered "well Miss Wendy some people in the town do age normally, and have regular families. It's just all about what they wish for, what they long for. The island is magic after all and if a woman wants a child bad enough the island grants her the wish, and then the child grows as normal until they develop their own wishes and wants."

As Wendy's panic faded she saw a woman run out of an alleyway her eyes searching and filled with fear. Wendy started to walk forwards with the child in her arms, and saw the obvious mother's shoulders fall with relief.

"It seems as if he was almost successful in his escape." Wendy said reluctantly handing the child back to its mother.

"Oh you have no idea how fast he can be even on such little legs, thank you so much for holding him. I just couldn't imagine what I'd have done had something happened." The mother said rapidly.

Giving the baby boy one last wave Wendy turned to see Hook leaning against a nearby wall, a strange look covering his features.

Hook watched silently as he saw the scene play out before him, Wendy had not lost her mothering touch. Hook felt his stomach heat at the thought of her with a child, his child. His own thoughts caused his blood to run cold. He could never be a father, he had never wanted to be one before, _but that was before you had Wendy._ Hook leaned against the wall behind her and could see her hesitation in giving back the child. Wendy with a child, Wendy with his child. The idea had promise, Hook let his mind ponder on this for a few seconds until Wendy turned around to find him staring at her.

Hook removed himself from the wall and went to Wendy saying, "it seems that you have not lost your touch, the child seemed very content."

Wendy smiled and bit her lip not wanting to show how much she had enjoyed holding the boy. "His mother said he was quite fast." She explained.

"Probably on the hunt for adventure." Hook said jokingly.

Wendy let a small laugh leave her lips and then replaced her arm on the Captain's as she guided him to a small wood working shop, trying to keep her eyes off the cradles.

Hook watched as Wendy went from shop to shop her face alit with joy, just like when she was a girl. He had bought her everything she had desired even against her protests. The only way Hook finally got her to relent was to tell her how much it will benefit the store owners, and then she gave in. He shook his head, she was always one to help people. Hook now stood outside a bakery which he may or may not have directed Wendy to as their last stop. He had told her to go in alone for he had a previous altercation with the baker, but didn't want Wendy to miss out because of him. Smee was in there with her and Hook was content in watching from the window. His rare peaceful reverie was broken by a sultry voice and a hand caressing his arm.

"And here I thought you forgot about me." She cooed.

Hook turned silently willing Wendy to stay inside for a while longer. "Evangeline, what an unfortunate surprise, and you are correct in thinking I forgot about you." He growled. Hook watched as her red lips adopted a severe frown which left as quick as it came.

"Surely Hook you are jesting; don't you remember all the fun we had." She said now caressing his chest.

Hook's arms remained at his side as he replied, "I remember some very intoxicated entertaining moments but fun no."

Evangeline started to turn red from the roots of her long blonde hair to the bottom of her booted feet. "I see you have replaced me." She said trying to sound hurt.

"Yours was never a position to replace, as it never existed." Hook hissed growing tired of the woman's games. He stole a glance inside the shop window to see Wendy almost finished, something Evangeline's brown eyes did not miss.

The girl looked familiar somehow, and then she remembered Hook drunkenly saying something about a Wendy once. "Ah Wendy, I presume." She said. From the look that crossed Hook's face at hearing her say the name she knew her guess was correct.

"Why how… quaint, innocent almost. You know she could never be with you like I can." She said now back in her tone of seduction, her hands still roving his chest.

Hook went to remove her hands and finally silence her but was stopped by a sweet voice saying, "Captain?"

When Wendy had walked out of the bakery she did not expect to see James with another woman, and a terribly beautiful one at that. Wendy unsure of what to call him with others present went with the safe title of captain. She saw his back go stiff which put worry in her mind but pushing through she went to stand beside him, making sure the other woman saw her arm going through his.

The other woman spoke, "why you must be Wendy."

"Yes I am and who are you?" Wendy inquired. Being a head taller than the woman she made sure her back was straight, she sensed tension between the Captain and the stranger.

"Oh me? I'm Evangeline a friend of Hook's." She said putting a spin on the word "friends", as if to imply a double entendre.

"You certainly are no friend of mine." Hook spat. "Come Wendy." He said desperately trying to pull her along.

If a snake could laugh it would sound just like Evangeline. Tossing her head back she laughed and then purred, "oh I guess you're right, friends is too tame of a word."

At her words Wendy felt sick to her stomach, she became very confused about her feelings. When did the Captain stop seeing Evangeline? Why did she care? She recognized painful jealousy ripping through her, how could she ever hope to compete with such a woman? She was everything Wendy wasn't. Where Wendy was tall and slim, Evangeline was shorter but was graced with womanly curves. With her eyes starting to grow wet and not wanting to cry in front of the Captain, Wendy quickly slipped away and walked ahead to join Mr. Smee and the rest of the crew going back to the ship.

Hook was livid he turned around to face a smug Evangeline. Stalking towards her he saw a glimmer of fear pass her eyes but it was gone soon enough.

"You will pay for that, mark my words. We were never anything and we will never be anything so get that through your thick skull." Hook said his words like venom.

Evangeline managed a smile and said, "really, because I do believe that you are not the only one on this island who has their sights set on Wendy. Would be a shame if she were to be whisked away."

"Go near that boy and I will make sure you are shipped off by morning's light, I'm sure aging wouldn't be kind to a vain witch like yourself." Hook replied ending their argument. Leaving a vengeful Evangeline he started back for the ship hoping Wendy would listen to him grovel. _Captain James Hook begging for mercy, how weak you are, she is but a woman._ Hook agreed to himself that he was weak, but he was weak only for Wendy.


	11. Chapter 11: The Return of Peter Pan

**Author's Note: Was Hook telling the truth about his hand? Sorry to all the Peter lovers but he will be painted as a bratty, ignorant, and selfish child in this story. **

Once they were back aboard Wendy was thankful for Mr. Smee as he instructed the crew to fill her a bath. Wendy knew that he saw the incident with Evangeline and suspected that he felt sorry for her, Wendy accepted his kindness and sunk into the hot water. Having cried all she could she washed her body and hair quickly and returned to lounging in the water's warm embrace.

She did make sure to lock the door before she got in the bath and she was glad she did, because the moment the Captain was back on board she could hear his footsteps approaching her door. Mr. Smee must have intercepted him because she could hear a semblance of a conversation outside her room, and then two sets of steps retreated into the Captain's quarters.

Relaxing Wendy let sleep take her away being careful as to stay above the water. Sometime later Wendy awoke to a terrible chill, her water had gone cold but the chill must have come from the open porthole. Wendy didn't remember it being open but reluctantly she removed herself from the tub and grabbed a towel to dry herself. Padding over to the porthole she thought she saw the glimmer of a fairy but it must have been her imagination because when she blinked it was gone. Noting that it was now dark she donned her night gown and robe. Thankful she left her hair out of the bath to dry she sat down at her vanity and stared at the woman before her. Who was she kidding? To the crew, Mr. Smee, and even Hook she must still resemble a little girl of twelve.

She found that familiar jealousy creeping in again turning away from the mirror she wondered when James had stopped seeing Evangeline. _More than likely right before he kidnapped you, wouldn't want his mistress in the way now would he? _Wendy shook her negative thoughts away and decided to confront James, something that probably would have happened had she not been bathing earlier.

Unlocking the door and venturing out into the hallway Wendy was only thinking about how the Captain would explain Evangeline. Had Wendy's mind been clear she would have heard the small sneeze that preceded the tiny hands grabbing at her arms and legs. All at once Wendy was quickly overcome by six or seven lost boys, she presumed, and was effectively gagged. Unbeknownst to Wendy the Captain was being distracted by Peter flying over the ship calling her name, a very successful diversion for the Captain still believed Wendy was locked in her room.

Being dragged into the night air Wendy struggled to get away, why? She had no idea; did she not want to see Peter again? Wendy knew that she did want to see him again but her being kidnapped and whisked away was getting old. Wendy continued to trash her head loosening the gag allowing her to scream. This is what finally drew the Captain's attention to the true plan. Wendy saw James running towards her, his eyes wild and his sword drawn. Her vision was disrupted when she felt herself being lifted and thrown over the side of the ship. Her scream was blood curdling for she feared that she was finally going to drown, yet just before she hit the water a childish laugh filled the air and she could feel herself flying. She looked up and saw Peter holding her by her robe and flying towards the island, managing a look back she saw the other lost boys following them. Then Wendy heard it, the pained but terrifying roar of Captain James Hook splitting the air.

Wendy watched as the Jolly Roger faded out of view, trees started to come closer and closer until Wendy was falling ten some feet to the ground, darkness capturing her mind.

Hook stood trembling from rage at what had just transpired, he swung his sword wide ending the lives of two crewmen. Pan had his Wendy, Hook believing her to have been locked away was fooled by that insolent brat. The other demons in Pan's company had captured Wendy, why had she come out of her room? _She was coming to see you! You blundering fool! _Hook could feel his eyes turn red he was angry at himself and most importantly he was angry at Pan. A dreadful thought then entered the Captain's mind, Wendy may have not went willingly but who's to say she won't change her mind. Would she come back to him? Her promise to him never covered this, for she had not escaped. Hook swallowed and willed himself to calm down, he would never find her if he wasn't fully prepared. Hook gave orders that a land party be readied and turned his red eyes back towards the island. He would find Wendy if he had to burn down all of Neverland, of that he was certain.

Wendy woke and just as before was met with many faces blurring her vision. Sitting up she recognized some of the boys but it seemed that there were new additions. Scanning the small crowd Wendy didn't see Peter, so she cried, "Peter where are you, Peter?"

She looked at each of the boys and watched as their faces turned towards a nearby tree. Wendy seeing that she was now unbound got up and ventured towards the tree, only to see a pouting Peter hiding behind it.

"Why Peter there you are, it's me Wendy! Don't you remember?" She inquired, all her anger towards him gone.

Turning to face Wendy, Peter said "you are not Wendy."

Taken aback Wendy replied, "well I know seven years has changed the way I look but I'm still the same Wendy you knew."

"Lies, all lies the real Wendy would have never been on a pirate ship willingly. Look what growing up has done to you!" He snarled.

Wendy's anger was not subdued for long when she yelled in her motherly tone, "I was on the Jolly Roger because I was kidnapped, and I would have never been there in the first place if you had remembered me!"

Wendy's statement seemed to deflate Peter's childish argument, Wendy watched as he stood staring at the dirt.

"I'm sorry Wendy I didn't mean to forget! Tink was supposed to remind me!" Peter blurted. Wendy seeing that Peter was trying to advert guilt blamed his failure on the fairy that had tried to kill Wendy on multiple occasions.

Looking around she found the glowing harpy sitting dejectedly on a high branch in the tree above. "It that true Tinkerbelle, were you supposed to remind Peter?" She asked. At the sound of furious jingles Wendy took that as a "of course I never wanted you to come back."

Wendy was now unsure of how to act, here she was finally seeing Peter again, and yet she expected it to feel different. Her girlish dreams painted this reunion in the best light but now as a grown woman she was seeing everything for how it really was.

Still having her motherly authority she said, "well it has been a long night hasn't it? What do you say I tell a grand bedtime story before we all go to sleep?"

At the shouts and cheers of the boys Peter's face burned with excitement. "Why maybe grown up Wendy isn't too bad after all." He admitted.

After many fake sword fights and confessions of defeat all the boys were sound asleep except Peter who was only starting to nod off.

With a stifled yawn Peter said, "come on Wendy we found your old house, I even had some of the boys widen the walls a bit."

Following Peter into a small grove of trees Wendy saw her old house, still looking as cozy as ever. Walking in Wendy had to bend her head but it looked as if it would provide appropriate accommodation for the night. Wendy saw Peter walking back towards the tree, but she had yet to ask about the beginning of his feud with Hook. The thought entered her mind that he might tell the truth if he was too busy trying to sleep, so she stopped him.

"Now what kind of mother would I be if I didn't make sure all were fast asleep." She reasoned. Peter turning light pink lead Wendy back to his bed, past the other lost boys inside Hangman's tree.

Peter flopping back down on the bed started to question Wendy, trying to avoid sleep, "Wendy did Captain Hook really kidnap you?"

"Why of course he did Peter, why else would I have been on the Jolly Roger?" She said sincerely. She thought she heard Peter mumble something about her being a pirate, but it was concealed by his pillows.

Wendy not wanting to upset Peter again refrained from asking him how he had forgotten her, and instead posed a different question. "Peter why are you enemies with Hook?"

Rolling back over Wendy could see the sleep filling Peter's eyes as he said, "I can't really remember."

Wendy wanting to find out if what the Captain told her was true tried to bait Peter into confessing the truth. "Did it not have something to do with his hand?" She said keeping her voice soft.

Laughing lightly Peter said, "yes, I think."

"Peter did you cut off his hand during a sword fight?" She said almost reaching her answer.

A frown came upon Peter's mouth as his eyes closed. Wendy willing to keep him awake for a bit longer said, "Peter, I asked you a question."

"No it wasn't a sword fight. I was playing a joke on him, he didn't even know I was there." Peter said yawning. "Well goodnight mother, see you in the morning." Peter then finally fell asleep.

Wendy couldn't move she was horrified, she barley contained her outburst at Peter's last words. James had been right, Peter had done a cruel injustice to the Captain but being a child he saw it as a joke. Slowly Wendy left the tree and stumbled back to her house in the grove. Running inside Wendy threw herself on the bed of leaves. After all these years she was wrong. Captain Hook was not the villain, after all this time she realized he was a victim, a victim of Peter's childish ignorance.

Wendy had no idea how to feel or act anymore, it was as if her whole childhood was now a lie. She drew her legs to her chest and squeezed her eyes shut. _Once upon a time Peter Pan cut off an innocent man's hand, and Captain Hook was the only one who remembered you. _Wendy felt hot tears slip down her cheeks as she scolded herself for thinking about a scenario akin to her childish nightmares. What was she to do? Here she was right back where she longed to be many years ago and she was miserable. _You can go back to Hook. _Sniffing Wendy thought against such nonsense as she could not just go wandering through the jungle for days on end hoping to run into the Captain.

What if he isn't even looking for her? Rolling over Wendy thought of course he is looking for her, Peter had kidnapped her! _He probably thinks you escaped, that you broke your promise. _Crushing leaves in her hand Wendy was silently sobbing now, and she could feel her head pounding. How she longed to be back in the Captain's warm cabin and not out here shivering in the jungle. Wendy knew the island was vast, and from where the Jolly Roger was anchored it would take a few days for James to reach her. She just had to hold out till then and keep Peter happy.

Oh how she had romanticized Peter over these last seven years, she finally admitted to herself that she enjoyed the company of the Captain more. He had treated her like a woman. The Captain was smart, and on occasion humorous which Wendy found severely enticing. When he touched her she felt chills rake through her body at the thought that he, as a man, may desire her. Wendy started crying again at the memories of Evangeline started cutting into her head. She knew she was being weak, she knew she should have tried to escape already but she allowed herself this one moment of pity. Here she lay, Wendy Darling hopelessly in love with Captain James Hook, while her memories of Peter Pan were reduced to lies.

A few days passed in a blur as Wendy went through the motions of playing mother to the lost boys. One day was especially hectic and it was all Wendy could manage to retreat from the boys early and go to sleep. Wendy opened her eyes to the leaves covering her roof, she started squirming. Wendy felt like she was being suffocated in the thick morning heat. Tearing off her robe she sat up wincing at the soreness filling her body. She wondered how she managed to sleep on the ground seven years ago as it was terribly uncomfortable. She pushed her wild hair out of her face, sure that there was debris in it from her sleeping arrangements. Crawling out of her house she looked around, the island was truly beautiful. She watched the birds soar through the trees and looked at all the flora. Walking towards the tree Wendy gathered a sweat, it would be a very hot day unusual for Neverland's mild climate.

The heat must have awoken Wendy's mind as she remembered what she had realized a few days ago, that she was in love with James. Wanting time to really asses her feelings she stopped, thinking about why she loved him. He was smart, humorous, gentle but only with her, patient, adventurous, and very handsome. Wendy remembered that even when he was ignoring her she still received new shirts and breeches, this showed a level of caring Wendy didn't think was possible. Captain Hook was a man of feeling, her old prediction was true. Taking small steps forward towards Hangman's tree Wendy questioned if he could love her in return? Did it matter? He had kissed her like he desired her, that must count for something.

Wendy realized that her parents had been right, you will desire more things in life that fun, and playing pretend. Wendy wanted someone to value her as a person and not for the stories she could tell, she wanted to be a mother, a real mother to her own children. Having grown up Wendy desired to be wanted, to be loved, to have someone at her side for the whole adventure, and that someone was starting to take the shape of Captain Hook. Wendy could pretend that it didn't matter if the Captain loved her or not, it would be her biggest pretend but if she could have his desire and his appreciation she could endure.

Now in front of the tree Wendy was about to enter when she was stopped by the sound of soft crying. Moving towards the noise she stepped into thick bushes, to find a small boy with his head in his hands. When Wendy approached the boy started to wipe his face not wanting to be caught crying.

"What is the matter?" Wendy asked sitting down beside the boy pulling him into her arms, he looked very young.

The boy sniffed and shakily said, "noth—nothings the matter."

With the boy now sitting in her lap Wendy assured him, "you can tell me, I promise not to tell the others."

Turning his grey eyes up to hers the boy admitted, "I miss my mother. I wanna go home but Peter won't take me."

Wendy held the boy tighter and asked, "what's your name?"

"It's Charles, but my mother calls me Charlie or at least she did." He said his words causing more tears to leave his small body.

Wendy was saddened and also angered at the fact that Peter would not take this boy home. "Charlie do you know how long you have been here?" She asked hoping he had a relative time frame.

"Why I think I got here shortly before you did, because I heard Peter saying something about a woman pirate he just heard of." He said wiping his nose.

Wendy knew that there was still hope for the boy if he remembered his parents, "and may I ask how old you are Charlie?" She questioned.

"I'm four and a half, almost five in August." He said proudly.

Smiling down at him Wendy promised, "well Charlie if you want to go home then I will get you home."

"Really!" He exclaimed.

"Why yes, and we will start right now, I think I know who can help us." She said picking Charlie up and setting off to find the fairies.

Wendy somehow forgetting the fact that she should not be wandering through the island alone, thankfully remembered where the fairies resided without incident. Setting Charlie down she looked through the tree to see fairies swarming about in the morning sun. Not knowing what else to do she called out, "excuse me I need help."

Her outcry froze all the fairies, who seeing the child came closer. She knew that they recognized her as Wendy, she also knew that Tinkerbelle more than likely told them all sorts of lies about her. She turned towards a pink fairy and spoke again, "this is my friend Charlie, he wishes to return home I am looking for a fairy to guide him."

At this many fairies flew away, they were not known for their unyielding kindness after all, but the pink one she first addressed still hovered in front of her. Many jingles and hand motions later Wendy went on to explain that Peter would not take the boy home. She watched as the pink fairy, now known as Sage turned a bright red. As it turned out this fairy didn't like Peter or Tinkerbelle, calling them selfish and rude.

Sage then agreed to guide Charlie home, and requested that they meet her where they were standing when the stars came out. Smiling brightly Charlie thanked Sage, which he also called pretty earning him a blush and kiss. Waving by to their new friend Wendy picked Charlie up and set off back towards Hangman's tree. Upon their return the other boys and Peter were just starting to pile out of the tree so none of them noticed their absence.

Many hours later Wendy was mentally exhausted, how had she never remembered how bossy and selfish Peter was? A few hours ago all the boys wanted to go swimming to try and combat the heat, but Peter upset that he didn't think of the idea refused and demanded they have a sword fight. After it was over the boys looked awful, Wendy then demanded that they were going swimming with or without Peter. Her actions caused Peter to be in a foul mood for the rest of the day.

Once the sun began to set Wendy lead the boys back to the tree to settle in for the night a bit early, since she and Charlie were expected somewhere else. Peter ran in first and shut himself away still angry at Wendy, the others very tired from their day of swimming got in their beds and listened as her story carried them away.

Once everyone was asleep she walked over to Charlie and found him with his eyes closed. When Wendy lightly shook him he opened his eyes with ease, indicating that he was just pretending. Quietly making their way outside, Wendy picked up Charlie and started walking towards the meeting place.

Upon seeing Sage, Charlie was filled with excitement as he scrambled to get out of Wendy's arms. When Wendy approached Sage she bent down to Charlie, "now you remember where your house is right Charlie?" She asked. After receiving a very detailed answer from the boy Wendy turned to Sage. "Thank you for doing this." She said her voiced filled with emotion. It seemed that all it took was a day for Wendy to become attached to the child. Giving Charlie one last hug and kiss she said, "alright Charlie you be good for Sage, and remember to hold on tight."

Nodding to Sage, Wendy gave permission for Charlie's departure. She watched as Sage dusted the boy and he started to fly. Sage then gave a small wave to Wendy and took the boy by the hand, leading him away into the night. Now alone Wendy wandered back to her house resigning herself to sleep on the unforgiving ground, not knowing that she was being watched.

Wendy woke to small hands grabbing at her arms and hair, dragging her out into the sunlight. She kicked and screamed in protest, watching the boys remove her from the house and throw her to the ground in front of Peter, who held a sword under her chin. On her knees the boys made quick work binding her arms behind her back, she then screamed "Peter what is going on!"

"This is your trial Wendy, you have been found guilty of murdering Charlie how do you plead?" Peter demanded.

"I did not murder Charlie, he wanted to go home so I got a fairy to take him back." She exclaimed.

"Where is your proof?" Peter asked pushing the sword harder into her chin causing it to cut into her skin.

Wendy had no proof that would appease this foolish child, and now she knew that her actions were not secret anymore as Peter must have followed them. At her silence Peter announced, "I Peter Pan find you guilty of murder and sentence you to death."

Wendy taking no more of this nonsense yelled, "I did not murder Charlie and you know it Peter. You are just jealous that he wanted to go home instead of staying here with you."

Peter's eyes were filled with childish malice as he turned to the boys and asked, "how will she die?"

"Peter you surely don't mean to kill me, I am your mother after all." Wendy pleaded.

She could see his eyes cloud but knew that he was having a temper tantrum and would not stop until he was appeased.

"You are no mother, you are a pirate, and all pirates must die!" He announced.

She then heard suggestions from the boys concerning her execution, some saying she should be hanged and others said she should drown. All words stopped as one boy said that they should wait till dark and hunt her down, Wendy paled at his words because to her this was the cruelest idea. The same idea which of course Peter chose, Wendy was then dragged to a nearby tree and tied to it.

"At sunset you will be released and will have a head start in running for your life." Peter said almost cheerfully.

The boys started whooping and hollering excited about their upcoming game, she knew that Peter was just telling the boys these lies so he could get back at her. She watched as the boys ran off to prepare their weapons, leaving Wendy to struggle in vain.

Wendy watched with trepidation as the sun began to set, she then heard the boys moving closer. Peter as always lead the pack, each boy armed to the teeth with swords, knives, arrows, and slingshots. How she would fare in the dark against nine boys she had no idea, if there was ever a perfect time to be rescued it would be now she thought.

** "**Hold her and cut the ropes." Peter instructed.

At his request the boys acted, holding Wendy by the arms but cutting her free.

"You will have a 10 minute head start, if you are caught you will be killed for your crimes." Peter proclaimed. Wendy tensed knowing he was serious.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Peter yelled, at this the boys dropped Wendy's arms and she took off, flying into the trees.

For the first time in days Wendy noticed her bare feet, running through bushes and over rocks was starting to pain her but she kept going. Branches scratched at her face and snagged her hair, but she kept running for what seemed like forever. She then heard loud war cries followed by rustling, her ten minutes were up and she was being pursued. She thought she had now passed the fairy grove but doubted any would help her besides Sage, who was with Charlie. Wendy's lungs started to burn she could feel herself slowing down, but when an arrow whizzed by her head the adrenaline kicked back in. Wendy was sure that running blindly in the dark would lead to disaster, and her prediction came true when the ground disappeared and she went rolling down a hill. When she came to a stop sprawled in the dirt she was dizzy and disoriented so she started running again. She randomly chose a path before her, not knowing that it would lead to salvation.


	12. Chapter 12: Return to Black Castle

**Author's Note: This chapter will finally fulfil the "M" rating. I think it is perfectly rated, but I also read a "T" that was straight up smut, but this is not that graphic but is intended for mature readers. Also thank you so much for reading this it really means so much. Whoever reviews I love you as soon as I see them. Sorry for the wait I had a wedding to be involved in and I got caught up in a story about Colonel Tavington from "The Patriot", something about Jason Isaacs as a villain in red just gets me. The fanfic is called "Et In Arcadia Ego" if you're interested, I highly recommend the story. The author sadly passed away in 2016 and her daughter posted an update about her losing her battle with cancer. I might write about Tavington next, what do you think? Even though I know I could never do it justice like Arsinoe de Blassenville. RIP.**

**Chapter 12: The Return to Black Castle**

Hook paused halting his men, they had been wandering the island for days and this was the first time they had heard anything out of the ordinary. Someone was approaching them rapidly; he gave the order for weapons to be drawn in case it was Pan or one of his minions.

Wendy's head was starting to spin, her tumble down the hill had not been beneficial in her escape attempt, nevertheless she persisted. Wendy started to feel her legs falter in their steps and only then did she let fear fill her veins, they were going to kill her! She kept telling herself if she could only get ten more feet and then ten more she would be okay, but as she rounded a sharp corner her body failed her, she collapsed on the ground. As she looked up at what she thought would be the last thing she ever saw, her eyes were met with the color red.

Hook had his pistol aimed at whatever was going to appear from around the corner but he quickly dropped his arm when he saw Wendy collapse on the ground before him. Running towards her now incapacitated form he knelt down and gathered her in his arms. He was retreating towards his men when he heard the louder commotion of what he assumed to be the lost boys. They had been chasing Wendy! He guessed that this was not one of Peter's games.

"Men take aim and prepare to fire on my command." He ordered.

They only had to wait a few more seconds as Peter and the boys barreled around the corner. When they saw what awaited them they froze, not expecting to meet an armed pirate crew. Hook watched as Peter's eyes recognized Wendy's form cradled in his arms, and his face darkened.

Peter yelled, "What are you doing here, this is my island!"

Hook glared at the boy and answered, "I was looking for what you stole from me boy, and now that you have so graciously delivered her to me I think we will be on our way."

Taking a step forward Peter cried rather childishly, "no you can't, she is our prisoner. She was mine first!"

"Why Peter, Wendy isn't just some toy you can toss around, and I believe that I was the only one to remember her, isn't that right. Without me Wendy would still be in her nursery hating you." He said maliciously. Hook watched as Peter's face fell, the boys around him unconsciously lowering their weapons.

"Oh did Wendy not tell you how she kept hoping you would come back for her, how she cried and lamented that her dear Peter had forgotten all about her." He sneered, angry at Peter for hurting his Wendy.

"I didn't mean to forget, Tinkerbell was supposed to remind me!" Said Peter repeating his excuse, trying to defend himself from Hook and to the other boys. Hook smiled in knowing that with his next statement Peter would shrivel.

"And yet when you finally get your mother back, you decide to chase her down intending to murder her. Why? Could it be because she helped little Charlie go home?" He said finally putting the pieces together. Earlier in the search for Wendy, Hook and his men had encountered a fairy guiding a small child through the night. Upon further confrontation Sage and Charlie had explained where Wendy was being held.

One of the boys shouted back at Hook, "Liar! Wendy killed Charlie. Peter told us this morning."

"I am no liar child, and if you don't believe me why don't you ask Peter." Hook stated and continued, "and Peter if you don't tell your friends the truth then I'm afraid I'll have to say something about fairies. We wouldn't want poor Tinkerbell to get hurt again would we?" He said lacing his words with false sympathy.

He watched as Peter turned a sickly color and mumbled, "it's true. Wendy just sent Charlie home."

"And there you have it, Peter Pan a liar and an almost murderer. Is this still your father boys?" Hook announced which earned a few laughs from his men.

"All right children games over it's time to surrender." He instructed. He watched, still holding Wendy as the boys finally relented, looking deflated and confused.

"Smee tie all the boys to that tree, and Peter to the one across from them." Hook said motioning to two large trees in their midst.

Moving closer towards his Bo' Son he said in a whisper so no one could hear, "Stay and watch them for five days, that should give me plenty of time to take Wendy to Black Castle. After five days leave them tied and return to the ship. You should expect me back aboard a day after."

Understanding the Captain, Smee relayed orders and started picking men to set up camp. Without a backwards glance at Pan, Hook started on a familiar path towards Black Castle, Wendy in his arms.

Wendy kept running, she couldn't see; she heard cruel laughter behind her but kept running. Why was she running? Her vision opened and she looked back to see Peter chasing her, murder in his eyes. She had upset him and children hold the fiercest grudges, her legs and lungs ached, how long had she been running? Wendy saw visions pass by in a blur, garbled voices filled her mind, who could help her? Who would stand a chance against Peter? He was gaining on her now, Wendy becoming afraid started screaming for help, who could hear her? Tears filling her eyes, Wendy ran unable to see the edge of the cliff. All too soon the ground was gone and Wendy went falling into a forget-me-not blue sea watching Peter laugh.

Wendy could hear someone calling her name, she could feel the breath hitting her skin cooling the hot tears that had streaked her face. She finally willed her eyes open to see a somewhat flustered Hook holding her by the shoulders, repeating her name. It took a few more moments for Wendy to comprehend that she had been dreaming, and that she was alive and if Hook was near she was also safe. She threw her arms around Hook's neck and started crying again, the scent of him providing a token of comfort. Wendy could feel his hand stroking her hair soothing her, she relished at the feeling of his strong arms wrapped around her. After a few more minutes Wendy withdrew and just stared at Hook, causing him to speak first.

"You were having a nightmare, perfectly understandable considering the fact that a day ago that dammed boy was making you run for your life." He growled softly, but not lightly.

Sniffling Wendy asked hoarsely, "where are we?" She watched as Hook walked over to a desk and poured a glass of water. They seemed to be in a room made of rock, yet there was a fireplace and tapestries hung on the walls to combat the coolness of the area. Wendy marveled at the bed she rested in, it was covered in cream silk sheets and deep green coverlets.

"We are beneath Black Castle, I left Smee and the crew to deal with the hellions and I carried you here." He said handing her the water, which she drank hastily. After receiving another glass Wendy remembered that there was a reason why she should be mad at Hook. It was the reason she cried herself to sleep every night while she was being held by Peter. She couldn't just let it go, knowing that option to be easier but it would not provide her the answers she needed.

"Who was Evangeline to you?" Wendy asked bravely, determined to know before she allowed herself to fall further in love with the man who once again saved her life. She watched Hook stiffen and turn away from her.

"She was only a fleeting distraction, a disease that plagued my good judgement. That is all she is and will ever be, and that is all you need to know." Hook said trying to end the conversation, but Wendy would not be sated with his flowery words.

"Is she in love with you?" Wendy said willing herself not to cry again. She was surprised at Hook's sharp laugh in response to her question.

"She cannot love, I believe. I thought she could, oh but was I wrong. In my seven year limbo of waiting for you she set her vulture eyes on me and my spoils. She played me like a fiddle, left with a hefty sum, and a pound of my flesh." He drawled, his eyes lost in the details of a nearby tapestry.

His words where not what Wendy had expected and they cut her deep, she drew in a shaky breath and asked the most important question, "were you….. are you in love with her?" She watched as Hook took a long drink from a flask and turned to face her.

"The only thing I ever felt for that witch was lust, and delusion. I told myself that I would never be able to capture your heart and so I should try and enjoy what I had, a bird in the hand if you will." He advanced towards Wendy kneeling down beside the bed and continued. "Yet when Evangeline ran with all her traitorous arms could carry, it made me even more determined to possess you."

Wendy shivered at his words and allowed relief to take over her mind and wash away all her previous anxieties. She held her breath as Hook drew closer, only to Wendy's disappointment to take her hand and help her stand. When she finally saw her feet she grimaced, they were covered in cuts and bruises but looked like they had been cleaned and treated. In a swift motion Hook had her in his arms again, and was carrying her out the door.

Wendy's eyes grew wide at what she saw. She looked up to see a cavernous ceiling 10 meters high and below pools of fresh water casting reflections. The area was very large and she could see steps carved into the walls that she assumed lead up to the castle. She clung to Hook as he maneuvered her into a rock hallway and carried her towards another ornate wooden door. Entering the room a heat enveloped Wendy and she was amazed to see another pool in the room. Hook was surprised she managed to not ask any questions and decided to explain her surroundings.

"My men and I found this ages ago while Pan was assaulting the island with one of the worst storms I have ever witnessed, all because some other boy turned traitor and started a mutiny. I outfitted the place as a secret haven if it were to ever happen again. I come down her once in a while to make sure everything is sound." He said close to Wendy's ear. Hook then gently set her down on a smooth rock slab and went to fetch a robe from the other side of the room.

"All of the pools are of different temperatures, some like ice and others like this one, a perfect bathing temperature." Hook advanced towards Wendy and cupped the side of her face, relishing in how she nuzzled deeper into his hold. "I thought that a bath would be beneficial, after all you have been living with savages for quite some time." He said a hint of humor in his voice.

"Thank you again for saving me, it seems as if I lack the power to do it myself anymore." Wendy admitted a bit defeated.

"Wendy you can still save yourself, but I admit facing 16 rowdy and murderous boys even I would need help." He said soothing her. Hook took Wendy's hand and gently pulled her to her feet watching for any sign of pain in her face. Once she was upright he pulled her into his chest, the feeling of her in his arms drove him mad. He had almost lost her again and that had frightened him more than he cared to admit. He just stared into her green eyes as he felt her hands gripping his shirt.

Wendy was dizzy again and she knew that it wasn't from her previous exertion. How could a man do this to her? Make her feel so strong and yet so weak at the same time. Wendy felt tingles in her womb at the thought of Hook having her at his mercy. Her eyes still locked with the Captain's, Wendy felt a blush overtake her face as Hook smirked down at her.

Hook knew he had never beheld anything as beautiful as Wendy, death and damnation how he wanted her! He tempered himself, it would not do to force something and get rejected. Wendy would have to start their dance but he would be a fool as not to start the music. Holding her tighter, Hook let his lips plant light kisses along Wendy's jaw. At the sound of her gasping he lowered his head to claim her lovely neck.

Wendy could feel his mustache tickling her skin but it was soon soothed by his soft lips. If he hadn't been holding her head in place Wendy was sure it would have fallen back in rapture. She let his name, his real name fall from her lips, "James."

His name coming from Wendy's lips had stilled him once before but now it pushed him further. He hoped he would have the strength to pull away. He kissed further down Wendy's neck towards her delicate collar bone peeking out from her nightgown. He used his hook now stationed at her elbow to lightly tug her nightgown, exposing the untouched skin of her shoulder. He moved from kisses to soft bites, eliciting a small moan from Wendy. He could feel his arousal wanting to break free, with Wendy grabbing harder at his shirt he knew that he had to step back.

When he pulled away Wendy made a rather loud noise of protest and advanced towards him again trying to regain contact. James held her away from him but let his breath fall on his shoulder as he said, "I assure you my beauty that I will still be here when you finish bathing."

Knowing that a bath would be to her benefit, Wendy let James leave the room. When he had closed the door she all but tore her nightgown away from her. She cast a look down her body to see it fully alert from James' attention. She started walking towards the shallow entrance of the pool but stopped when she felt a breeze cool the wetness between her legs. Wendy blushed furiously as she quickly descended in the hot water, bending down so her whole head went under as well.

When she came back up she felt wonderful, she swam to the other side of the pool and found different soaps and oils. Wendy greedily went about bathing rigorously, living with Peter had not allowed her the luxury of washing often. Once she had washed all her hair and scrubbed her skin clean she allowed herself to just relax in the water and think about what laid before her.

Thanks to her mother's somewhat prudish instruction Wendy knew what happened when a man and woman came together, her mother had implied it was a chore that women must bear. Wendy still relaxing in the water grew warm at the thought of James kissing her skin again, but this time without the hinderance of her nightgown. She had felt his hardness when she pushed herself into him, she knew he wanted her just as much.

Wendy blushed at the thought of laying with a man who wasn't her husband, and yet Wendy knew that she must have been made for him. Wendy was hopelessly in love with Captain James Hook, and she knew that there would be no other man for her. Even if she never said "I do" she knew she would be bound to him for eternity. Heat pooled low in her belly again at the thought of losing her innocence to the man who had haunted her dreams for the past seven years. Removing herself nervously from the water Wendy dried off, and not wanting to put on her filthy nightgown just donned the robe, and left in search of James.

Hook stood watching the reflections the torches cast off the many pools, lost in thought. He had removed his hook and shirt, it had cause some irritation when he was searching for Wendy unable to rest his arm. How he had always wanted to show Wendy this place, it was truly beautiful and utterly peaceful. How many nights had he spent here just thinking about her? Too many. He had plotted and schemed about what to do with her, _yet none of those plans involved this. None of them included you being her savior, her hero. _

Hook's hand was twisting his small goatee at his chin as he pondered whether he had changed in Wendy's mind. Did it matter? She was here willingly, and seemed to want physical contact with him. If Wendy initiated their union he would not deny himself the pleasure of having her for the rest of his life. He would make sure that she knew beforehand that he would never let her go. There would be not return to London or to Peter she would be his forever, to only be separated by death, should it ever befall one of them.

Hook thought of a pair of rings hidden in the bedroom meters away. In year four of waiting for Wendy, Hook had grown rather hopeful and scoured the town for a set of matching rings. In his search he was enraged at the fact the he found none suitable, so in response he got roaring drunk and came here. He remembered finding a small chest floating in the water, apparently having floated in from the sea. Drunkenly he trifled through it to find a gilded box containing three stunning rings. As if providence or the island itself was assuring him of his soon possession of Wendy, the ring meant for him fit perfectly.

Thick, gold, and ornately engraved with ivy he remembered the hefty weight of it on his finger as it sat nestled between his other rings. The woman's set was smaller and more delicate. One band was shaped like a gold vine meant to resemble his own ring, the other was the masterpiece. A large ruby was surrounded by tiny pearls trapped by gold ivy. Hook thought about how lovely the ring would look gracing Wendy's hand, and smiled. His thoughts where broken by the sound of a door opening. Hook turned and was lost in the sight of Wendy drowning in his robe.

When Wendy stepped out of the door she did not expect for James to be standing shirtless in front of her, this caused her bravado to weaken but she continued. With small steps forward she approached him until she stood in his shadow. The smell of him enveloped her, being wrapped in his robe was making her head spin especially when she also started to feel the heat his body was radiating. Not diverting from her goal Wendy moved her hand up to cup his face.

Hook was trying not to rip the silk robe off of Wendy and take her where they stood. He adored the feeling of her soft hand tracing his face, he allowed his eyes to close as he basked in her touch. As soon as they closed they reopened as he felt Wendy's fingertips trace his lips and then down his neck. He forced himself to stand still giving Wendy to power to guide their interaction.

Wendy marveled at all the lean muscles covering James, she could tell his body was used to physical work. Wendy wondered what it would feel like to be pressed into his chest with nothing in between them. She hoped she would soon find out. Moving her hands from his neck she started gliding them over the hard plane of his chest and down his arms. When her left hand reached the end of his right arm she could feel him stiffen. While looking him in his forget-me-not blue eyes she brought his severed forearm to rest against her cheek, not realizing she had shed a tear.

Hook was in awe at the amount of caring Wendy could possess, even for a man such as he. He slowly brought his hand up and wiped her tears away. He then moved his hand to stroke the side of her face.

With her head being cradled by James, Wendy could take no more. In a slow but determining motion she moved her head towards his and was met with the softness of his lips. She felt a low groan escape James as he began to lead her in the somewhat familiar dance of their kiss. She felt his arms move from her head to encircle her waist as he drew her closer into himself. Her lips still locked with his, Wendy let out a gasp at the feeling of her chest touching his. The robe was thin and she was sure James could feel her breasts tighten to attention. Her assumptions were proved correct as she felt his left hand squeeze her hip as he sought to press her closer to him.

Never in his life had Hook felt like this with a woman. He wanted to give Wendy pleasure beyond belief but also claim her as his to anyone and everyone. Never had this type of possessiveness sprouted for any other woman, but for Wendy it flourished. He could feel the tight buds of her breasts tracing trails of fire across his chest. It then dawned on him that they were still in the open cavern. Wrapping his arms around Wendy's waist he picked her up, making sure their lips never parted and he moved them into the bedroom closing the door.

Wendy was on fire, she was sure of it now. With the heat from the hearth and from her body she was sure she could take no more, but this was just the beginning was it not? Upon entering the room James had pushed her up against the wall and had started reacquainting himself with her neck, it seemed to be a spot he favored.

Hook made sure to leave marks on Wendy's slender neck, he would make sure he left a physical ode to his presence. While still keeping her pressed against the wall he let his hand wander over her back feeling her skin through the robe.

Wendy tried to maneuver so more of her skin was exposed, her arms trapped by her side. When to robe fell to expose one of her shoulders it caught just before it showed her breast but James still stopped. He brought his face down to Wendy's, his exploration of her body ceasing. Wendy could feel his hardness pressed into her belly, and she was growing impatient.

With deep strained voice Hook asked, "There is no turning back Wendy, if you don't want this tell me now. This is your last chance, after this there will be no regrets, you will be mine and mine alone. Are you sure you want this, … sure you want me?"

Wendy felt a tugging sensation deep inside her at his words, she knew what she was agreeing to and she was doing it gladly. "Yes, please I…I want you… I need you." She confessed, the words falling from her now swollen lips, sultry and innocent.

After Wendy had answered him Hook abandoned all reservations, and pulled the robe hastily off her shoulders, baring her chest to his heated gaze. He licked his lips as he took in the majesty that where her breasts, they were perfect and suited her form. Soft, delicate, but pert flesh surrounded her light pink nipples, Hooks mouth watered at the sight.

Wendy became quite shy when her only layer of clothing was pulled away, she tried to bring her hands up to cover herself, but James would have none of it. He once again managed to trap her arms by her side, as Wendy watched his head descend to capture one of her breasts. She cried out when she first felt his mouth met her flesh in a searing embrace, and lost herself in the feeling of James suckling her now very sensitive mounds.

After giving each breast thorough attention Hook was then motivated to see the rest of Wendy unencumbered by the robe. With a pull the robe pooled at their feet. Hook looked down into Wendy's glazed eyes and pulled her towards him, a hiss escaping his lips when he felt her skin touch his.

Wendy could feel the hair on his chest causing delicious friction, but this was only a small distraction from the fact the she was now naked. Turning them James walked backwards with her in his arms until Wendy could feel the bed behind her. With a devilish grin James somewhat pushed her onto the bed, Wendy sprawled out upon the covers. She moved her arms so she was resting on her elbows watching his eyes devour her body. When she saw his gaze lower to the delta between her thighs she moved her legs closer together causing a dark look to settle on his face.

Hook had never seen perfection incarnate, yet her she was lying naked before him. He was becoming dizzy at all his blood rushing down below his belt. With curious eyes he took in what was Wendy. When he finally looked down at the dark curls covering her womanhood he saw Wendy try and hide herself from his gaze. _That won't do, fair is fair. _So with a swift and practiced motion Hook removed what was left of his leather breeches, standing naked before Wendy noting how her eyes stayed locked on his face.

Wendy was sure her face was blood red now as James stood before her as naked as she was. She felt wetness start to glaze her thighs, and soon her girlish curiosity got the best of her as she allowed her eyes to slowly take in the man before her. His chest was nothing new to her yet in the light of the fire it looked very capable. Then Wendy's question was answered as she saw that his chest hair did continue lower until it met in a line above his erect manhood encased by muscular thighs.

James watched Wendy's eyes widen as she now observed the obvious distinction between a man and woman. Not being able to wait any longer he quickly placed himself above her on the bed, beginning their kiss once again.

Wendy was overcome at the sensations wracking her body, she could feel James' hardness pressing into her stomach. She became worried about how it would actually fit inside of her. From what she had gathered she couldn't even grasp her whole hand around it much less take it in such a smaller area.

Somehow feeling the tension creeping into Wendy's body Hook took one of her hands and guided it down between them encouraging her to take him in her hand. Hook fought not to jump at how good her small hand felt wrapped around him.

Seeing the questioning face she wore Hook growled, "it will hurt at first but you will be able to take me. I'll make sure of it."

Wendy was unsure of what his words meant until she felt his left hand travel down below her navel. Wendy bucked her hips when his fingers found her sensitive flesh, gasping for air was all she could do as James tortured her. She cried out his name when he pushed one of his thick fingers inside her and started leading her hips in a hypnotic rhythm.

If Hook had doubts about Wendy's arousal they had dissipated at the discovery of her slickness. He continued to lightly pleasure her until she had cried out his name, then his patience ran out. Removing his hand he settled his hips between Wendy's parted legs and placed his left hand at her hip to keep her from moving, placing his weight on his right forearm.

Wendy could feel the tip of him at her entrance, she felt an ancient knowledge and longing come over her for what was about to happen. She leaned up and kissed James with all the love she possessed for him and let her head fall back into the pillows giving him a small nod to continue.

With rapture Wendy watched him above her, she could see the ligaments and muscles in his neck straining in his attempt to be gentle with her. She felt him pass into her little by little until he stopped, surely this wasn't all of him? Then James gave her a small look of sadness right before she felt him slam his hips forward burying his length inside her. Wendy cried out, a small tear escaping her eye at the sharp tearing pain. It lasted only a moment before it was replaced by a jolt of electricity caused by James kneading her with his thumb at the apex of her thighs.

Hook couldn't stand the thought of hurting Wendy and yet this was something he could not change. It took all he had to stop himself after he broke through her barrier, proving that he had been her first. He had moved his hand in a motion to distract her from the pain, still being fully inside of her. Bending down he gave her lips a light kiss as he also wiped her stray tear with his amputated appendage.

After a few moments a tugging began inside Wendy's womb, wanting something more. Wendy started wriggling her hips trying to satisfy the need that was building, she was stopped by the sudden withdrawal of James. She opened her mouth to question what she had done wrong, but the air was forced from her lungs as he slammed back into her.

And so they continued lost in their new dance together. James and Wendy cared not for the world outside their room, for they were lost in their own pleasure, each of them crying out the other's name at their climax, their coupling ending with a passionate kiss.

Wendy Darling took the Captain's seed deep inside her womb, primally wishing for it to take root and then fell asleep the words "I love you" spilling out of her now kiss-less lips. Captain James Hook laid in rapture at her confession, the woman in his arms loved him in return. He surely had passed in and out of heaven because resting right under his mustache was Wendy's hidden kiss. He gathered his Wendy closer in his arms and without knowing why he placed his hand protectively over her belly and let peace rock his mind to sleep.

Neverland watched over the new lovers and smiled, Neverland knew, Neverland would always know.


	13. Chapter 13: Bearing Fruit

**Author's Note: I AM SORRY. I KNOW ITS BEEN 10 DAYS. I usually write in the morning before I go to work but I also bought a car this week *woot woot* so I was at the bank and dealership every day this week. The story is not over, life just kicked me in the teeth for a bit. I would personally like to thank whoever reviewed because one of you (since you are a guest I don't know your name, but you know who you are) inspired the next chapter title. Also if I could kiss every one of you I would. Just the other day I was having doubts of was this a good story or was I just writing horribly? This chapter is a little bit shorter than what I wanted but I had a gap in between writing it so it's just gonna be what it's gonna be. Update I have started writing my "Patriot" Tavington story. I only work on it when I get restless with Hook and Wendy, so don't worry they will be finished before I really start on the other one. Like this story I plan to release a chunk of writing at the beginning, as we near the end of this story I will let you know the title and when I'm posting it. Might come later rather than sooner, it just depends if life kicks me in the teeth again. (Also if anyone hasn't realized by now I own none of this, I don't know why I'm saying this as it's going on a fanfiction website that bans fully original work, but anyways.)**

**P.S. Did I mention that I love you?**

Hook awoke slowly, his eyes opening to see the rock ceiling staring back at him. He frowned, here he was again taking refuge in this freezing cavern. Almost fully awake now he wondered how many more years he had left to wait for her.

Blinking, he noted how heavy his chest felt. It's your heart turning to stone, he laughed inwardly at his own mind. Hook tried to close his eyes, his mind searching for the unattainable dream it had concocted of Wendy drunk from pleasure, pleading his name into the night.

His daydream was halted when he felt someone burrowing closer into his side. If he had been a weaker man he might have shed a tear, but since he was not he allowed himself the joy of a true laugh. It had not been a dream but a hazed memory of the night before, at this thought Hook truly smiled.

His laugh seemed to have roused Wendy. He watched in rapture as she looked up at him, with her green eyes sparkling Hook had never seen her so beautiful. A ravenous thought crept through his mind, most of it entailing that a night of passion suited her in the morning.

With one of his signature grins he had Wendy beneath him in an instant, his mouth finding the marks from the previous night, causing a mix of a girlish shriek and a womanly moan to escape Wendy.

"James, I… I can't, not again. I'll die. I'm sure of it." Wendy managed to admit although her body seemed to care not. Her statement caused a deep rumble to leave Hook.

"Why you seem perfectly alive from my ministrations last night, I must have done a poor job. Please my beauty allow me the honor of proving myself." He retorted, feigning an apology.

Wendy let out something that one could say was a laugh, but it was cut short as the Captain quickly moved south to capture one of her breasts. Her delicate fingers gripped his curls, selfishly holding his head to her heated chest. She couldn't breathe, her body grew warm at the memories of the night prior and longed for a reminder.

She drew in a shaky breath as James finished with her second breast and started kissing a trail down her flat abdomen. Where she thought he would stop he most assuredly didn't.

"James what are yo—" Wendy never got to finish her question. As she watched his head descend between her thighs she could only grip the sheets as her eyes rolled back.

Much later Hook collapsed into the sheets, careful to not crush Wendy but instead pull her atop him, her fingers tracing patterns over his chest. Propping his head on his right forearm he watched Wendy still wondering if this was some elaborate illusion. Wendy had not said anything since the beginning of their last escapade, a fact which was starting to worry him for she had grown rather still.

"Wendy?" Hook called hoping to assuage his worries.

"Mmmhhhn" was all Wendy could manage to utter.

Hook wondered how to phrase his question delicately as he had never inquired about his partners after they had served their purpose, and he had never worried about one regretting their union.

"Are you well?" This was all Hook managed to come up with, his mind still clouded with the feeling of Wendy pressed against his sated form.

Wendy smiled and nestled her head closer into his chest, hoping to hide her blush. Her belly tingled at the thought of a dangerous pirate captain wondering how she fared after their night of passion. Wendy did think she felt a little different but she attributed that to the fact that she was truly a woman now after losing the last shred of her innocence.

"I am very well. No thanks to you." She said smiling.

Following along with her attempt at jesting Hook asked, "now pray tell me my darling, what have I done to attack your wellbeing?"

"I think I have died and came back to life a thousand times over in just a day, it's very tiring you know." Wendy said and yet she would do it all again.

Kissing her head Hook continued to stroke her back and said sarcastically, "well next time I will be sure to withhold your release from you, I'm sure that would save quite a lot of your energy."

With a light tap at his chest Wendy smiled, content on staying in his arms forever. The only thing breaking their peace was the sound of her stomach demanding it be sated as well. Hook sat up and gently laid Wendy back in the sheets.

"Where are you going?" Wendy asked for she had no idea where someone would keep food in this place.

"Well unless you don't want to continue using me for your pleasure, I suggest you have something to eat. One can never experience true release on an empty stomach." Hook said rising from the bed naked. He heard Wendy giggle behind him and the rustling of sheets, telling him she had resumed her position beneath the covers.

With a backwards glance at the small lump in his bed Hook swiftly veered away from the door and grabbed the ornate box on a nearby bookshelf, a plot forming in his mind. Who would have known that Wendy could bring out his true romantic?

As Wendy lay dozing in the sheets she allowed herself the pleasure of inhaling the Captain's scent for as long as she could stand it. If only her parents could see her now! Wendy felt a pang of sadness shoot through her at their memory, were they missing her? Frowning, she reminded herself that she didn't care.

As she drew on the pillows with her fingers she thought back to what she had said last night in the heat of the moment. Had she really told James she loved him? Did she just blurt it out like that? Wendy softly groaned because she knew she had. There was no taking it back now, not that she would ever take it back, she just wished she had some decorum about her when she confessed her feelings.

At the sound of the door opening Wendy rolled over to see James proudly striding towards the bed. Wendy sat up and moved back against the pillow as he handed her the food. Wendy smiled when she saw bread, cheese, fruit, water and wine, she had been rather famished but did not want to admit it for fear of James ceasing their endeavors.

Falling back into bed beside her, Wendy giggled when James started kissing her neck again. Smacking him playfully Wendy moved out of his reach and grabbed for some grapes.

"James please try to control yourself, I'm starving." Wendy announced.

Once again reaching for her Hook said, "I'm sure that all your hungers can be sated with everything in this bed, me included."

Laughing, Wendy moved the bowel of grapes into her lap and leaned back only to find that James had moved behind her, allowing her to slip into a comfortable reclining position on his chest.

Wendy started eating, her hunger felt stronger than normal but she just thought it was from participating in her new found exercise. She truly thought that life could get no better when she felt James start twirling her curls between his fingers.

Hook watched Wendy eat, while he too grabbed a piece of bread. He wondered how long it would take her to notice the presence of the gold band on his finger.

Hook laid silent as he and Wendy finished off the meal, once they had he removed the dishes and crawled back into bed with Wendy.

"How long have we been here?" Wendy inquired.

Stroking her back he replied, "you slept for one whole day when I brought you here and now I think it's about evening, so a day and a half. It will take us another half day to return to the ship so we have roughly four more days until we must depart."

Saddened but rational, Wendy knew that they must return to the ship, so she took solace in the fact that she still had four more days to spend with James. As he started to kiss down her arm she noticed a glimmer coming off his finger.

"James?" She asked.

"Yes my beauty" he replied never, stopping his kisses.

"What's on your hand?" Wendy had a strange feeling about the ring and she couldn't decide if it was good or bad.

"A ring." James uttered not in the least bit interested.

Grabbing his roaming hand Wendy brought the up to her face for closer inspection, for she had not noticed this particular adornment of his.

Marveling Wendy said, "it's beautiful."

"Is that so, well I'm sure it has a mate." He said happily, his small plan going into effect.

With a confused look Wendy turned to him for further explanation, and with a flick of his wrist James had produced a smaller gold band.

"Why look it was behind your ear the whole time." He joked, placing the solid ring on her left hand ring finger.

"How did you do that?" She gasped. Wendy was amazed she had been in the bed with him most of the morning.

"Magic." Hook answered letting a grin turn into a smile.

Wendy not wanting to be rude kept the thought to herself that her band was incomplete to herself, until she was once again proven wrong.

"Now something is still missing, well we will just have to check behind your other ear." Hook stated, and again like magic Hook produced the stoned band from behind Wendy's other ear.

Wendy stared entranced as James slid the gorgeous ring on her finger, she thought to herself that the three made quite a lovely wedding set. Not wanting to get carried away Wendy stopped her thoughts and went about telling James how lovely they were.

When she kept blabbering Hook sensed she was trying to distract herself from the rings obvious meaning. Silencing her with a kiss he rolled them over pinning her hands above her head.

"Did you mean what you said last night?" Hook had wanted to avoid this question out of fear but he had to know.

Seeing as playing dumb was her best option Wendy stuttered, "what did I say last night?"

"Wendy." Hook growled. His body was becoming aware of Wendy's once more. If she didn't answer him sooner rather than later he knew that it would be a few more hours until he was able to ask again.

Thinking James to be cross with her Wendy's eyes teared up as she responded, "if you are referring to my exclamation of loving you I will not take it back."

At hearing her confirmation Hook kissed her again, not being able to handle the emotions within him.

"Say it again" he commanded.

With her emotions somehow out of control Wendy still did not understand that the Captain was happy. She started crying again.

"Why?" She mumbled.

"Say it again" Hook was growing restless, but he had to hear it one more time while he had a clear mind.

Staring right back into his lovely blue eyes Wendy surrendered and said, "I love you." A stray tear punctuating her declaration.

This earned her another searing kiss that took her breath away. After catching her runaway tear James just continued to stare at her. Wendy thought she was hallucinating when she heard his next words.

"And I love you Wendy Darling." Hook declared and he knew it was true. How long had he been in love with her? He would never really know but he knew that he did in this moment and he knew nothing would ever change that.

Wendy stared back at him in shock and then cast a glance at their matching rings. Hook seeing her eyes told her, "last night you agreed to be mine and mine alone, I plan to hold you to your word for the rest of our lives, however long they may be." He said with a tinge of softness in his deep baritone.

Unable to find words to express herself Wendy kissed her pirate captain and for the rest of the night let him sail her away.

Wendy woke before James the next morning, she took this rare opportunity to study his peaceful face. He had a tan countenance, Wendy knew he wore his hat regularly but not even Captain Hook could escape the sun. She looked closer at the lines on his forehead and recognized them from when he scowled at her, he must have done that quite often in the last seven years.

Wendy's eyes kept moving down over his nose and cheeks until her eyes noticed something odd about his mouth. It was different, Wendy came closer until she could feel his breath and just stared at his lips. Wendy brought a hand to her own face and searched for what she knew she would not find. How had she not noticed that her kiss was gone!

When it all finally sank in Wendy gasped, it must have startled James because a second after he had flipped them around and grabbed his pistol from the table beside the bed.

Still half crazed with sleep he yelled, "what's wrong!?"

Wendy blushed feeling bad about waking him in this way, she grabbed his shoulders and tried to push him back into the covers.

"It's nothing really, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm fine….We're fine." She said soothing him.

Collapsing back into the bed James, with the pistol still in hand pulled her back into his chest.

"Pray tell, why you would make such a ghastly noise, I'm not even touching you… yet." He said dozily smirking.

"You, Captain James Hook have taken something very precious from me and I want it back." She said feigning seriousness.

"Well I'm afraid I can't give _that_ back." Hook drawled referencing Wendy's lost innocence.

Smiling Wendy rose above him resting her weight on one hand while the other hovered over his lips.

"Captain you know I don't mean that, that was my gift to you, but you have taken something else from me." Wendy mused.

"Your heart." Hook said in a dramatic tone.

"James! You have taken my kiss, and I will have it back!" Wendy said exasperated. She watched as his greedy blue eyes swept over her mouth.

Hook saw that Wendy was correct, her hidden kiss had vanished from her plump lips, he could now feel it taking up residence on his own mouth.

"So I have. Well I dare say it looks better on me." He said teasing her.

"James give it back." Wendy demanded.

"I'm sorry truly I am, but my beauty how could you expect a greedy pirate captain to return such a valuable treasure." He stated enjoying the site of Wendy hovering naked above him.

"Fine then I guess I will just have to steal it back." Wendy said leaning down until her nose touched James'.

"Oh you can try, but without proper training I believe you will fail in your quest. Don't worry I promise your kiss is safe with me." Hook breathed.

"Please Captain enlighten me as to what training I can expect, I do wish to be prepared." Wendy said with mock interest as she let her chest graze his.

"Ever so eager are you?" Hook hissed, his body would never grow tired of Wendy.

"Quite." Wendy whispered placing small kisses up James' now tense neck.

"Well first I plan on punishing you dearly for your teasing, and then I will try and use the rest of our time here to turn you into a proper pirate." Hook was surprised that he even managed to respond.

Wendy grew alight with excitement at the thought of becoming a true pirate and lost her stability on her arm, causing her body to fall flush on James'. After that the Captain lost all control and as he said, he punished Wendy dearly.

Wendy felt alive as she stepped out into the warm air. After they had eaten James had found an extra shirt and old cabin boy breeches that Wendy now wore. She walked forward on bare feet trying not to stumble as she was only paying attention to the beautiful women's saber she held in her hand. James had given it to her after she had dressed and told her the dramatic tale of how he procured it the day after he started waiting for her.

She followed James blindly up into the structure of the castle, and when he stopped Wendy drew in a sharp breath.

"What's wrong, you find my choice of training ground unsuitable?" Hook asked.

This spot looked so different to Wendy in the light of day but she could not deny the significance this spot held for her.

"Nothing is wrong with this place, it is just that seven years ago this is the place where I first laid eyes on you." Wendy said glancing at the rock she remembered hiding behind.

Inferring that she must have been hiding up here when he attacked Peter, Hook came to stand behind her and inhaled her feminine scent then teasingly said, "I'm sure you were deathly afraid."

Wendy turned looking him in the eyes and said, "even when I first saw you I was never afraid just….. entranced."

Seeing as James was leaning down to kiss her Wendy moved swiftly and knocked his sword from his unprepared hand.

Stepping back and brandishing her sword Wendy smiled as she said "en garde Captain."

Stunned by her movements Hook took a second to regain his composure and slowly bent to retrieve his sword.

"I see that you have not lost your touch, tell me did you practice in your nursery?" He questioned while taking up a proper stance.

"I practiced every night, even when they took all of my makeshift swords away." Wendy rebutted while she cautiously took a swing at James.

"Tell me my beauty who were you fighting every night?" Hook said as her parried her blow causing them to move closer together.

With a low voice Wendy said, "guess, for it surely wasn't Peter."

Hook laughed and struck again this time unarming Wendy. "It seems my dear that seven years of your practice still couldn't prepare you to face me." He proclaimed tossing her sword back to her.

"In more ways than one." Wendy said with a smile.

After a few hours Wendy was exhausted and Hook could tell, so he ended their practice session and lead them back down into the cavern. After they had both bathed in the pools and eaten, they lay in their bed together content on just holding the other. The lovers now joined in an unbreakable union dreamt of sweet nonsense. Wendy of two little children tugging at her skirts while she was heavy with another child, and Hook finding Wendy standing at the helm of the Jolly Roger looking at him with love while their children climbed into his arms.

At the moment Neverland was happy but it's lovers still had a few more trials to endure before they would be allowed their eternal peace. Neverland tittered with excitement as it watched Tiger Lilly and her tribe run away into the woods after they had scouted out where Hook was keeping Wendy. The Piccaninny tribe had always been sensitive to the magic that coursed through the island and so when they felt the emergence of a new aura they quickly set out to discover the cause of this change. So with confusion clouding her mind, Tiger Lilly lay down in her teepee contemplating her next move.


	14. Chapter 14: A Reunion Between Rivals

**Author's Note: Now I'm back in the swing of things. I smile so much when I read the reviews. I'm thinking about maybe this chapter, plus two more and then an epilogue to wrap up our Hook and Wendy tale. I feel like I would be able to end it all well but not slow it down too much. I think 17 chapters will be fine. I am just telling myself this to keep up a schedule. Also do any of you watch Hawaii Five-0? Because that is another favorite of mine, and just between us I hate Steve and Catherine together. He needs someone better, so I might do a Steven McGarrett and an OC fic to try my hand at writing original characters. I also got a dress today that looks like I could walk right into my Italian villa and wash grapes. I pumped this chapter out just because I love you all, just to let you know we are all friends now. **

Wendy groaned unwilling to submit to James' attempt at waking her, how could four days pass so quickly? Through her wild mane of curls she peered out at the blue eyes watching her. She shoved her head further into the pillows as she felt James pull the covers down, shivering she backed up into her last heat source, him. This was apparently his plan all along.

Wendy was not shocked when she felt his mustache dance over her neck, which she was sure looked like it was decorated in spots. At the now familiar feeling of his lips Wendy let out a small moan.

"Good morning." He drawled lazily, his hand dancing down her back.

Wendy moved her head out of the pillows and sighed. "We really have to go don't we?" She questioned, even though she knew the answer.

Moving across her shoulders, Hook peppered them with kisses. "I'm afraid we do. Do you really hate that ship so much?" He asked.

Hook grew concerned about Wendy's apprehension to leave and thought it was because she did not want him to sail again. The thought troubled him but he knew that if she ever asked he would never set foot on the Jolly Roger again. Did this woman even know the power she held over him?

"How could you ask that? I love the ship, it's just that I also love being alone with you." Wendy said soothing the Captain's nerves.

"This won't be our last trip here my beauty, and you can be sure I will greedily hide you away in my cabin." He growled.

"Please tell me you're joking, I don't think I could live again if I was never able to watch you command the ship again." Wendy half pleaded.

"Oh that's right I forgot how completely in love with me you are. Well then I assure you I will give you ample opportunities to watch me with rapture." He teased loving the bashful look Wendy gave him.

Wendy now wanting to get back at her Captain rolled over and pushed herself into his body. Knowing they had to leave very soon Wendy surmised he would have to wait and punish her when they were back on board. When she rubbed her hips against his she was met with a hissing curse from James.

"Do not start something you can't finish my love." Hook said through gritted teeth trying to grab at her waist.

"Who said anything about finishing it." Wendy proclaimed as she lept out of the bed, a growling Hook following behind her.

Wendy followed James mournfully but jovially through the jungle, only casting a small glance at the place where they exited Black Castle. She was back in the clothes they had scavenged for her, oh how excited she was to put on her suit of clothes that actually fit!

They walked in silence for a long time until a question kept pondering Wendy's mind, so she asked it.

"Did you really study at Eton?" She said trying to compose her breath, how was she this tired already?

"I did." Hook said answering her.

"If you would have never came to Neverland what would you have done with your education?" Wendy said asking another question she had grown curious about.

"I was set on being a lawyer, but thank the heavens I was washed away, for if I had been a lawyer I would have never met you." He said telling the truth.

Wendy blushed at his affectionate statement and said, "I think you would have been a marvelous lawyer. I'm sure that you would have won every case."

"You flatter me, I most assuredly would have started a fight in the court room." He pandered back to her.

Wendy went to laugh but it turned into more of a gasp for breath, and apparently James heard her because he stopped and walked a bit back to where she was. Wendy took the water he held out to her and swallowed it with joy.

"We have only 3 miles till we reach the boat Smee left for our return, will I need to carry you?" He inquired sincerely.

"No I can make it, I just seem to be lacking my normal amount of energy." Wendy answered.

Hook grinned, "well I guess your blame can fall on me for I did nothing these past four days to replenish your energy."

Wendy handed back the water canteen and managed a smile. "You're right and for your selfishness I might just make you carry me the last half a mile." Wendy said.

"It would be an honor." Hook replied.

Just as he finished speaking Wendy heard the snap of a breaking twig, she saw James draw his sword, but it was too late. In an instant they were overcome by Piccaninny tribesmen, she watched as four of them ganged up on James. He was holding his own until the others started advancing towards Wendy, then his attention moved away from his opponents and they started to gain the upper hand.

Wendy drew her saber as well but was too slow from the initial shock of the attack. Within moments she saw a flash of a brightly colored headdress and then something was placed over her mouth. Wendy tried holding her breath but with men still grabbing at her arms and legs her lungs began to scream. As soon as she took in a deep breath she could feel her vision darken, she tried to call out for them to stop, for James to help her but she couldn't. The next few thoughts she had revolved round losing the love of her life once again, and this time he couldn't save her.

Hook woke to dirt in his face and blinding pain radiating from his head and side. He rolled over onto his back and looked down at his chest. A small amount of blood was on his shirt and from the pain he guessed that one of the warriors managed to slice into him. His left hand made contact with his forehead and came away covered in blood. Those Piccaninnies had ambushed them!

Groaning in pain he sat up and when his eyes didn't see Wendy his blood ran cold. Pan kidnapping her was one thing but he had no idea why Tiger Lilly or her people would want Wendy. Unless they meant to give her back to Pan, or worse, to take her back to London. Hook pushed himself to his feet, how he wanted to follow the trail right back to the village, but he was just one man, if he was going to get Wendy back he was going to need his crew. Pushing himself to his feet Hook grabbed his fallen sword and struggled over to where he saw Wendy's saber lying, retrieving it he started for the Jolly Roger.

With Hook's signature darkness resettling over his soul Neverland quaked at the wrath that would befall those who dared touch his Wendy Darling.

When Wendy came to she heard muffled voices all around her. She struggled to open her eyes but when she did she was staring Tiger Lilly right in the face. Just like Wendy, Tiger Lilly also grew up and she now wore the headdress of a chieftess.

Seeing as she was not restrained Wendy cautiously sat up and watched Tiger Lilly silently dismiss the others from the teepee. When Tiger Lilly sat in front of Wendy unmoving Wendy grew angry as she remembered how she come to be here.

"Why have I been kidnapped!?" Wendy exclaimed, not caring how loud her voice was.

Tiger Lilly watched Wendy with inquisitive brown eyes and replied, "it was never meant to be a kidnapping but a rescue."

"I was not in need of rescuing, and maybe if you would have just asked instead of attacking James and I this situation could have been avoided." She wailed. Her mind then moved to the wellbeing of James.

"Where is James? Is he here too? Did you kill him!?" Wendy cried on the verge of tears, why was it that she could not control her emotions?

"James?" Tiger Lilly repeated with a questioning tone.

"You know who I'm talking about! Where is Captain Hook?" Wendy screamed, she was done playing games.

It then dawned upon Tiger Lilly that Wendy and the Captain had grown much closer than she thought. She eyed Wendy's stomach and thought about the four days the couple had shared together. This was interesting indeed.

"Your Captain is alive, and by now has made his way back to his ship, although I doubt he will come for you." Tiger Lilly replied coolly. She had instructed her warriors to leave him alive until she had gathered her much needed information from Wendy. Tiger Lilly wanted to bait Wendy into revealing the true dept of their relationship for knowing it would help her process the situation.

Wendy looked at the young chieftess with hate in her eyes, "you don't know him like I do. He will come for me and when he does I suggest you ask for mercy." Wendy was enraged at being separated from Hook again, even more so than before. She felt as if a piece of her was calling out to him, begging him to bring her back.

"Why are you so special? Is it because you were once Pan's. The Captain is greedier than I thought." Tiger Lilly cooed.

Wendy could take no more. "He will come for me because I love him and he loves me. I chose to be his willingly for as long as he will have me." Wendy said those words and ached as if they were tore from her very soul.

This was all the answer Tiger Lilly needed. When her scouts had first alerted her to the situation concerning Wendy and the Captain she was convinced Wendy was being forced into the relationship. Tiger Lilly had just wanted confirmation of Wendy's willingness before she consulted her about the child she was bearing.

Putting on a fake face conveying deep thoughts Tiger Lilly told Wendy, " I guess you are right. I'm sure the Captain would come for the woman carrying his child." She watched carefully as Wendy's face went pale, she only moved towards her when Wendy looked like she was about to faint.

With Tiger Lilly now holding her steady Wendy replayed what she had just been told.

"What?" Wendy questioned herself more than Tiger Lilly.

Tiger Lilly sat down beside Wendy, she knew she would now have to explain how she found out.

"I assume that Hook is the father, I would not see you as one to chose one of his crewman for a mate." Tiger Lilly said easing Wendy into the conversation.

"If I am pregnant it is his. He is the only man I've been with." Wendy said still leaving room for the possibility that Tiger Lily was wrong.

Tiger Lilly failed in hiding her small smile, she recognized Wendy's behavior from when the healers had told her that she was with child.

"Wendy my healers make no mistakes, they have confirmed you are with child or children it is still too early to tell if there is more than one." She said stroking Wendy's back. She knew that this must be a shock for her.

With Wendy still failing to respond she asked another question, "when you were with Hook did you wish to bear his children?" Tiger Lilly knew how sensitive the island was to even just a small wish.

Wendy's skin flushed as she remembered when James first consummated their union, her mind brought back the thought of her stomach swelling.

"Yes, I think I did." Wendy whispered.

"The Captain must have wished for it as well then, for I have never witnessed the island grant such a fast conception. The island must smile on you both for even I can feel the magic inside you." Tiger Lilly explained.

Wendy placed her hand on her belly and finally looked at Tiger Lilly, "what do you mean by magic?" She questioned.

"Children are born everyday on this island but no conception or birth has caused my shamans to detect the birth of any new magic, except yours." She said giving Wendy a small smile.

Fear went through Wendy, "what does that mean?" She asked panicked.

Trying to soothe this new mother Tiger Lilly pulled Wendy closer and said, "we don't know yet. Your child could posses a new magic, or the island could have just blessed you, we will only know the answer in time."

The next few moments were filled with silence as the weight of the situation landed on Wendy. Her mind then went to questions concerning James and her rescue.

"So you do not mean to keep me prisoner?" Wendy asked.

Tiger Lilly let out a small laugh as she answered, "I just had to make sure that you had not been forced into anything, I should have realized your affection for the Captain when my men reported the kinds of noises you were making in the cavern."

Wendy's color returned full force as she grew embarrassed at the thought of people hearing her and James during their physical activities. "I thank you for caring about my state of being but now we face the problem of James sending a rescue for me." Wendy replied.

Helping her stand Tiger Lilly looked Wendy up and down. "I do believe that sending a messenger inviting the Captain to a feast would be an appropriate solution, he will have to be made aware of your condition as well." She stated like a diplomat.

Wendy let out a small snort, "he will think it's a trap and try and burn your village to the ground." She retorted.

"That is why you will be writing the letter. I'm sure that assurance of your safety will pacify him a little." Tiger Lilly said leading Wendy from the teepee.

When they left the teepee Wendy's eyes were greeted with the bright life of the Piccaninny tribe once more. She was reminded how lively the people were, when she was younger she failed to appreciate the tribe's culture and sense of community. She had been to blinded by jealousy over Peter's attention to Tiger Lilly to see anything else. Wendy watched as Tiger Lilly seemed to be leading her somewhere specific, or to someone. Within a few more steps the women were greeted by a tall bronzed warrior carrying two small children. It was then that Tiger Lilly released Wendy and embraced the warrior, the children clamoring to climb into her arms.

When the couple was finished Wendy watched as the warrior retreated back into the commotion of the village. Tiger Lilly approached Wendy and introduced her to whom Wendy gathered where her children.

"Wendy this is my son, my first born, Falcon Spear." Tiger Lilly explained. Wendy accepted the child from his mother's arms and smiled down at what she guessed was a two year old.

"And this is my little girl, Lion Lotus." She finished beaming with pride.

Wendy looked at the girl who was an exact copy of her mother with joy and longing. She handed back Tiger Lilly's son and watched as a girl came and whisked the children away to play with another nearby group.

"I'm sure their father is very proud of his children and their mother." Wendy said secretly hoping James would welcome their child as well.

As if reading her mind Tiger Lilly answered, "yes Eagle Pine is very happy." Tiger Lilly continued on leading Wendy into a nearby teepee where she planned on finding Wendy clothes that fit.

A while later Wendy came out of the teepee dressed in a lovely buckskin dress. It was fastened above on of her shoulders while her other was bare, and she was adorned with jewelry similar to Tiger Lilly's. Overall her new attire was much more comfortable than her previous garments. The elder women had gotten the tangles out of Wendy's hair and had decorated her now smooth curls with various braids and a feather. Wendy smiled at how happy she was.

As she sat waiting in the longhouse for the arrival of James and some of the crew she lovingly caressed her belly thinking of her bright future. Wendy's ears perked when she heard the familiar voice shouting into the village. Without hesitation she rushed out of the longhouse hoping to calm James before someone got hurt. When she found him she saw Tiger Lilly calmly staring down the barrel of his gun, with haste she ran to sand in front of her new but old friend.

As soon as Wendy came into view unharmed and alive, Hook dropped his pistol and pulled her into his chest, not caring who saw.

Cupping her face he asked, "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

Wendy smiled up at James and answered, "I'm fine….We're fine." Wendy repeated her words from the cavern but unknown to James she was alluding to more than just him.

At Wendy's reassurance of her safety, Hook's rage towards Tiger Lilly returned. In a swift move he had Wendy pressed into his back as he verbally confronted the Chieftess.

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you and burn this village to the ground for what you've done." He sneered.

Still keeping her composure Wendy watched as Tiger Lilly responded, "because I have information you would like to be made aware of and I have kept your Wendy Darling safe and sound."

"She was safe and sound with me before you kidnapped her! And which one of your warriors do I have to thank for this gash in my side?" Hook roared.

At hearing that he was hurt Wendy wiggled out of his hold to stand in front of James. "You're hurt! Are you okay? Let me see." Wendy said her own anger against the Piccaninny people coming back.

Wendy missed the smile that was on Tiger Lilly's face as she apologized for the harm that befell the Captain, and then invited the two to a more private dinner in her and Eagle Pine's personal teepee.

With a look, Wendy convinced James to come along, and as they followed Tiger Lilly and her family into their teepee she prayed that James would be as happy as her about their soon to be family.

Hook almost refused all food that was offered to him until he chided himself on what bad form that would be. After accepting a normal portion he started to eat, not used to the wide variety of fruits and vegetables. _At least the wine is tolerable. _Hook did notice that Wendy and Tiger Lilly abstained from trying it and resolved that issue in his mind with the thought that it must be in the Piccaninny culture. After everyone had finished their meal Hook glared at Tiger Lilly waiting for her explanation.

"I took Wendy from you to make sure that she was here willingly, when I later talked to Wendy I learned of your newfound relationship, on which I congratulate you." Tiger Lilly said apologizing.

Hook took in the words with a grain of salt, truly that couldn't be the only reason. How had they even been alerted to where he had taken Wendy? Their tribe was on the other side of the island, and Hook had only told Smee where they would be going.

Tiger Lilly sensing these thought running amuck in the Captain's mind explained further. Knowing that she would have to reveal the secret of Wendy's pregnancy sooner or later.

"A few days ago my shaman became aware of a new magic being born, with their help we found out where it had originated from." She drawled casting a glance at Wendy.

"And pray tell what that had to do with Wendy and I?" Hook questioned. He was starting to become uneasy.

"When we traced the source of the magic it led us back to where you and Wendy were staying at Black Castle. When we started tracking you after your departure we realized that the magic was coming from Wendy." She said hoping the Captain would catch on.

"And why could you have not just told us this? You saw she was traveling with me freely, she was not bound or gagged." He growled, he was starting to develop a headache at all these word games. He would have left had Wendy not placed a calming hand on his thigh.

"My healers had to examine her first to be sure of their predictions." Tiger Lilly looked at Wendy after she spoke.

"What is wrong with Wendy? Is this magic hurting her?" He exclaimed. He would fight the damned island itself to save Wendy. When he said this he rose out of his sitting position but was pulled back down by Wendy.

Hook looked at her place a hand on her belly when she said gently, "I'm fine…..We're fine." In this situation Hook knew that Wendy was not including him in the word we're, his heart skipped a beat, was it true?

At seeing that the couple needed a private moment Tiger Lilly and Eagle Pine silently excused themselves.

Hook turned to Wendy and placed his left hand on her belly, when he did he felt tingles shoot into his palm. Wendy gasped at the sensation she felt when James touched her, she took his face in her hand and forced him to look at her.

Hook spoke first with a choked voice, "is it true? Are you….?" He left his last question unfinished for if this was some cruel joke he would never be able to bear it.

A tear streaked down Wendy's face as she answered, "it's true, I'm pregnant."

"You are going to bear my child." Hook said softly more to himself than to Wendy. He then brought his hook up to her face to catch her falling tear.

Wendy shifted she had to have a verbal conformation that he was happy, "James are you pleased?"

"Pleased is a paltry word to describe my emotions at the moment. I feel as if you have just handed me a world I never thought attainable. The fact that you wished to bear my child is still unfathomable to me, even if it has been a dream of mine for seven years." Hook said his baritone voice laden with tenderness.

At his confirmation Wendy jumped into his lap and started peppering his face with kisses. When she felt James groan she stopped not wanting to continue this in Tiger Lilly's teepee.

"Take me home?" Wendy asked softly.

Hook once again was amazed by his Wendy and scooped her up into his arms and led them out of the teepee.

Wendy had never thought that she could miss the smell of the Captain's cabin as much as she did but when she stepped back into that familiar room her heart raced. After they had rejoiced in Wendy's condition Hook allowed Wendy some time to ask Tiger Lilly a few more questions regarding children and the island.

Wendy was astonished when Tiger Lilly said that if she wished hard enough that she could have the baby tomorrow. She also highly advised against it, as such strong magic passing through you so quickly could take it's toll. Tiger Lilly had suggested wishing for a slightly faster paced pregnancy than nine months as she explained that the beginning of a pregnancy was the most boring part.

She and Wendy had decided that wishing for a six to five month pregnancy was best and that with this new timeline Wendy would begin showing in just a few days. Tiger Lilly had also said that when it came time for Wendy to deliver that she should come back to the village so she could be under the care of the midwives and healers. When Wendy had shared all this information with Hook he remained silent and attentive until she told him about the last part. He started to fuss at her having to travel to the village in her future condition but relented when he was told about the experienced midwives.

Wendy was brought back into the present when she felt James come and stand behind her, having just finished his duties for the night. She felt the peculiar tingles return when he placed his hand and hook on her belly, while his lips were busy trailing down her neck and shoulders.

"Do you feel that?" She gasped being unprepared for James to push his arousal into her backside.

"Yes I feel that, and I plan on feeling more before the nights out." Hook replied not detecting that Wendy meant something else.

Giggling Wendy relaxed further into his embrace and explained, "that's not what I meant. What I meant was if you feel something when you place your hand on my stomach, a sort of tingling sensation?"

Having not realized that Wendy felt something as well Hook was dumbfounded at the thought of their child responding to his touch. He dropped to his knees in front of Wendy and gently caressed her small belly. He felt the tingles return to attack his hand and he met Wendy's eyes with curiosity.

"Amazing" he whispered.

Without hesitation Wendy pulled James to his feet to he could stand and face her, his face still cradled in her small hands.

"Will you still find me beautiful when I'm fat and swollen?" Wendy said with light amusement, even if she did want to know if his attraction would change towards her.

Hook smiled if she thought that growing round and swollen with his child would deter his advances towards her physically she was mad, he stepped closer determined to show her he would be unwavering.

"My beauty you could lose your right hand and I would still think you were the most beautiful treasure I have ever had the pleasure of stealing." He said continuing to jest with her. His comment earned him a bright smile from Wendy and then she stepped closer putting herself flush with his chest.

"Mmmm this reminds me that I never did get to punish you for teasing me in the cavern." Hook growled, his arms tightening around Wendy leaving to room for escape.

"Why Captain Hook you would dare not torture a woman in my condition would you?" Wendy asked putting on a haughty voice.

Hook pressed his lips to her ear and was pleased at the shiver that he felt course through Wendy as he responded, "I would torture a woman in your condition only because the torture is what made her with child to begin with." At the end of his statement he claimed Wendy's lips, he knew it had only been a few days without her but it felt like years.

Wendy lost the ability to think clearly and pushed herself further into James' chest. Oh how bothersome these clothes where! She had to feel him, had to feel the heat of his skin. Wendy set out on practically ripping the clothes from her Captain. Once his chest was free she quickly helped him remove his hook, she squealed when he gently tossed her onto his bed.

Hook reclaimed his position atop Wendy and went about removing the Piccaninny dress from her body. He would admit to her in the morning that it did look lovely on her but there was no time for that now as a primal hunger had entered him once more.

When her chest was free he wasted no time in capturing the breasts that would soon nurse their child. He struggled to keep his arousal in check for the thought of Wendy with his child at her breast almost made him come undone. Then he moved down to her belly, he would attribute it to lust in the morning but he could swear he saw a small bump in her once flat abdomen. In his current state that pushed him further as he continued to kiss every inch of Wendy.

Whenever James kissed her belly it felt like bursts of flames were going off inside her. She couldn't take it something inside her was about to explode she didn't what she needed, and right now the only thing she needed was him.

"James please….now I'm ready….please." Wendy cried, trying to stay coherent.

At the sound of his Wendy begging James remove his breeches and settled himself between her thighs. Wendy was beneath him with her eyes closed, but he needed her to look at him to see who the father of her child was.

"Wendy look at me." Hook commanded.

"I…I can't." Wendy whimpered, why was this time between them so different? It was as if he was the only thing in the whole universe that could save her from this ache inside her.

Hook pushed his hips forward his length stroking down Wendy's most sensitive area.

"Wendy." He growled.

As soon as he started back into those sparkling green orbs he pushed into her, losing himself in all that was Wendy.

If anyone was to tell her seven years ago that Captain James Hook would be her salvation she would have laughed in their face, but as she watched him above her she never wanted to breath without him near.

Their dance continued savagely, when James placed his left hand on her womb while continuing his rhythm, Wendy abandoned herself and let the fiery heat inside her explode. She felt herself spasm as her eyes rolled back into her head, his name on her lips. Wendy was lucid as she continued to enjoy the feeling of James taking his pleasure from her. When he finally reached his peak Wendy rejoiced in the feeling of his seed inside her again. He slowly withdrew from her and dazedly covered them with the strewn about sheets.

With James' hand on her belly and his head nestled into the back of her neck Wendy could fight sleep and euphoria no more, so she slowly gave into the comforting darkness. The last thing filling her mind was James holding two babies instead of one.

**Authors Note:This story is FICTIONAL , it talks about MAGIC! Maybe the Piccanniny people use their MAGIC to know that alcohol is bad for pregnant women. That is all. P.S. I dont need anyone else telling me about the nonfictional history of women drinking while pregnant I know these things. Tiger Lilly also did not drink and I mentioned the aspect of culture, so... And lastly to the guest who reviewed to check my FICTIONAL facts and to tell me and I quote "so the women would have also been drinking wine" I deeply apologize I didn't know this was YOUR story. **


	15. Chapter 15: One Last Tantrum

**Author's Note: Hello friends! Many things have happened since my last update, one of them being that I went on a week vacation to the beach, and another was that I had to have emergency surgery to remove my appendix. Then I had to get an MRI and found out I have some bone death in my hip joints, and now have to see and orthopedist. Not that those are excuses, but they kind of are oops. I told myself I wouldn't be one of those people who left a story with no ending. I will finish this story but probably with one more chapter and an epilogue. Sorry for the delay but as they say sometimes life just gets in the way. Thank you all for your comments, reviews, and favorites! Also to the guest who left the review that said "How could Wendy fall for Hook? Hate this story." did you somehow manage to miss the pairing and summary? **

Peter watched as Wendy's small home reduced itself to smoldering ash. After the Lost Boys' five day stint tied to trees many of them had become restless and Peter found them in small groups talking about going home, leaving the island, all because of Wendy.

Peter appeased himself in small victories, the first of which was burning down everything that screamed "Wendy", as far as he was concerned she was just some pirate, and all pirates lie and must be eliminated. Peter looked down at the secret weapon that would ensure his victory, a silver pistol glinted in the firelight, how useful that woman from the town had become. A selfish smirk overtook his boyish features as he made his plan to reunite his Lost Boys, and nothing could do it better than a fight, and this time Wendy wouldn't be able to take anyone home.

Wendy softly moved throughout the cabin humming to herself paying close attention to her movements, in just a week she had begun to show, her stomach slowly rounding. She walked over to the bed and straightened the covers blissfully ignoring the downpour outside. James had assured her that it was just rain and not a full storm but that still did not mean good things concerning Peter, but Wendy was happy right now and she had no intention of ruining her mood.

Feeling in the mood for a story she approached the bookshelf and then took a seat by the fire James had made earlier. As she combed through the pages she placed a hand over her womb and smiled at the thought of telling her child a story. Wendy not finding inspiration in the ink before her closed the book and leaned her head back against the chair, still caressing her middle.

"Once upon a time there was a little girl who dreamed of adventure, but she was trapped in such a boring world that she only found her adventures through stories and make believe." Wendy said talking softly to herself.

"Then one day her whole life changed, on a spectacular night a boy showed up at her nursery window and took her and her brothers to a place, an island where dreams reside and wishes become real." Wendy finding her words freely now made a note to one day write this story, if only as a memento of her childhood.

"Once there they played and laughed. They saw mermaids, Indians, and even fought pirates one of whom was the boy's sworn enemy. To the little girl this dreadful pirate captain was the villain, the one thing that stood in the way of their fun; the little girl would learn years, and years later that this pirate captain was actually the hero the whole time." Wendy took a breath and went on to continue when a slow clapping startled her.

"My dear, dear beauty how you spin such an elaborate tale still baffles me, you truly are a skilled liar." Hook teased behind her, his arms resting on the back of the chair.

Wendy let out a small laugh, "I didn't think I was telling our child lies, what an awful impression I have made." She rebutted jovially.

Hook felt his chest warm and his mustache twitch at the mention of their child, he didn't know when he would actually get used to this. Walking in on Wendy telling a story distracted him from the actual reason he sought solace in his cabin, thoughts he had been trying to come to terms with. He stared at the fire lost in the sea of his mind when Wendy noticed and spoke again.

"James you're soaking wet." Wendy declared, flustered at having not noticed her husband's condition sooner. She lifted herself out of the chair and went over to grab him another set of clothes, for she assumed he had retired from his duties for the night.

Hook allowed Wendy to fuss over him because it put off the things he had to tell her and because he downright enjoyed it. Once he was dry he thought of another way he could distract his mind.

Wendy squealed when she felt James wrap his arms around her. She shivered when she felt his mustache tickle her neck, even though she would enjoy being the center of his embrace she also could feel that something was remaining unsaid between them.

"James, stop. Is there something you need to tell me? You seem distracted." As she spoke she turned in his arms to stare into the depths of his forget-me-not blue eyes and cradled his face with her hand.

"No one could know me better than you, truly." Hook almost whispered. With a defeated sigh he scooped Wendy up and into his arms and sat her in his lap in front of the fire. Settling in to the high back chair Hook stared at Wendy, his wife for a few moments before he spoke.

"Wendy, what would you think about after the baby was born, if we were to leave Neverland?" Hook asked gently keeping his voice soft as if trying illicit a calm reaction from his wife.

Wendy had been staring James in the face and saw her reflection in his eyes, her face went slack and drained itself of color. This was a joke, surely he had to be kidding. Leave Neverland? This is where he belonged, bloody hell this is where both of them belonged!

"James are you suggesting going back to London?" Wendy managed to choke out, trying to keep the tears at bay.

Hook saw the pain in his wife's eyes and went to cease it. "No, no I would never dream of sailing that course unless you asked, I think I have just failed to tell you that other islands exist in this realm besides Neverland, failed to tell you of other adventures." He explained.

Wendy's heart lightened at hearing his words and then she started to let her mind process the new information.

"Are the other islands like Neverland with lost people and magical creatures?" She questioned.

"Yes more or less, they all have different climates and geography but they all fall into the magical genre that this realm demands." Hook said, feeling the weight start to slowly lift off his heart. He had thought Wendy would have been angry or hurt that he hadn't shared this with her sooner, and he surely hadn't wanted her to find out in the beginning of her return.

Wendy looked James in the eyes again, curiosity driving her mind. "Well then why have you always just stayed here?" As Wendy asked the question her mind provided itself with the answer before James had to tell her. "It was because of Peter wasn't it?" Wendy questioned in a voice that sounded dejected.

Hook's chest rumbled with a deep laugh. "In the beginning that was the sole reason why, but then one day I saw a young girl descend out of the sky and my reasons started to change." Hook said reminiscing on those many years ago.

"Once you left Neverland I just couldn't make myself try to explore the other islands because this was the last place I saw you. I believe in my starved mind that I started to associate this place with you, and I could never leave you my beauty." He said his heart filled with love for the woman before him.

This time the tears fell freely down Wendy's face, "well after the baby is born I do believe we will need a change in scenery, if only to escape the childish tirades of Peter. I don't think I would mind another adventure Captain." Wendy said smiling.

Hook took his left hand and wiped away Wendy's tears before placing a searing kiss on her lips. He pulled back and looked into her dazzling green eyes and said, "I do believe that I would enjoy hearing the rest of that story."

Wendy giggles as James carried them towards the bed, "I think I just so happen to know a storyteller who could help with that." She said sighing contently as James placed her in the sheets.

"Well she must be a glorious thing to behold if she is able to capture the likes of myself with mere words." Hook said disrobing slowly, his eyes never leaving Wendy's.

Wendy sighed contently as James joined her under the covers, "she's beyond your wildest imagination." Wendy said breathlessly as she felt James kiss his way up her neck.

"Truer words have never been spoken," Hook said hovering over Wendy. He smiled down at the other half of his soul, the woman who would bear his child and kissed her deeply.

Peter smiled from his perch atop the tallest tree in his domain. He watched as the rain pelted the formidable ship anchored in the harbor, this storm was just a taste of what he was about to deliver upon the island. Peter's smile vanished when he felt his second in command rise onto the limb beside him, he guessed his name was Daniel, he didn't bother to remember.

"The others want to know when we fight, Sir?" Daniel asked his face void of emotion. On the inside Daniel was highly strung almost to the point of combustion. Oh how jealous he had been of Charlie.

Peter pulled out the pistol the pretty lady from the village had given to him, she had given it to him on one condition, that she be allowed to join in on the attack this being the reason that she was asleep inside the tree.

"Tomorrow night, not sooner or later. Finally Hook will die." Peter uttered cruelly.

Daniel nodded his head in affirmation, the truth being that all the other boys had not been asking about the fight in actuality Daniel needed to make his own plan of escape. As he descended the tree his mind fluttered to his arrival on the island, the first few days were astonishing but after that he became weary of obeying a powerful child king. How he longed for his old room and parents who loved him.

As he padded across the forest floor he made up his mind, he couldn't run before they were aboard the ship for if he did he would risk the chance of not getting on board after all. His mind calmed, once they had boarded he would claim his own surrender, after seeing how gentle and kind Miss Wendy was with Charlie he was sure that she too would grant him mercy, after all he just wanted to go home.

With his heart and mind calmed Daniel finally laid down in his too small bed and started counting the minutes until his freedom. He lay unknowingly across the room from a woman who his mother would have called a cold hearted witch.

Evangeline stared at the dirt ceiling in front of her, news had traveled fast. When she first heard of Wendy's pregnancy she flew into a fit of rage and destroyed everything in her path, then she made one last vow to herself, she would ruin Hook's happiness if it was the last thing she did. The very next second she went in search of the boy who knew him best.

Evangeline was surprised at the boy's already made plans, but added a few more fatal addendums, like the pistol. She smirked at the thought of her own agenda, the dagger weighed heavy in her petticoat but that just pushed her further.

The sight of a dead Wendy lying at her feet pleased her, she imagined the sight of her pristine red blood soaking the deck of the Jolly Roger. She laughed inwardly at the sight of Hook mourning over his lost happiness all the while Peter took aim at his back. That was the plan, use Wendy's demise to distract Hook and then finish him once and for all. Evangeline rolled over contented that after tomorrow night her thirst for revenge will be sated.

Neverland stilled and took account of all who she loved. Neverland saw Wendy, Captain Hook, and their children safe at rest and was content. When she moved onto Tiger Lilly and the other tribe members she was pleased at their kindness and worry for Wendy Darling Hook so she sent them a blessing for their harvests. Lastly Neverland turned her attention to her prodigal son Peter Pan and his Lost Boys. She sighed saddened at the actions she knew they were about to take, yet there was still hope for a few among them, but that select few didn't include Peter.

She knew his last chance had been lost as soon as he took that shiny silver pistol. Neverland knew the emotions and actions inside of her resident's hearts but she did not know the outcome of every situation. She spared one last glance at Wendy cradled in her husband's arms. How could such a pure true love be the object of malice? Neverland knew not, and as her biggest blessing to her beloved Captain James Hook, Neverland gave a premonition of the upcoming battle to all who were on the side of good. Once all knew she rested and allowed herself to enjoy this brief moment of peace before her island would change forever.


	16. Chapter 16: The Death of Neverland

** Author's Note: I am disappointed that it took me this long to finish this relatively short story but college is hard, yet I'm privileged to go. As previously mentioned I will post one more chapter and then and epilogue to end our tale. I will be posting my Wattpad account at the end of this story if you would be interested in reading some of my original works that will be coming. I plan on doing a werewolf centered story and a few more concerning fairytales and the supernatural. This will be the last chapter that features a very mature Hook and Wendy scene, enjoy. Also after beginning my first original story I realized that I wrote this whole story in the second person. Ooops. **

**Peace and Love,**

**M.M.**

Wendy woke to the morning sun warming her face. Smiling she stretched reaching out for her husband, but her wandering hands were met with an empty bed. She huffed and rolled over upset that he didn't wake her.

"Miss me already?" Hook questioned from across the room. He watched from the table as Wendy bolted upright, her wild curls forming a halo in the light of the sun.

"I was growing rather cold." As Wendy sat up further with prideful eyes as she watched James' eyes rake over her body. Oh what a difference a few days could make! Wendy's belly was fully visible now even though she was to not give birth for a few more months. She would try and remind herself to ask Tiger Lilly about this.

"Is that all I am to you, a body to warm your bed?" Hook teased as he appreciated Wendy's swelling figure.

Giggling Wendy removed herself from the bed, with only a thin sheet to cover her. As she drew nearer to James she said, "of course. I don't think that there is a better man to sleep beside of in all of Neverland."

"So you care not for my affections?" Hook scoffed mockingly, placing his hand over his chest. "Oh my aching heart, how will I live?"

Feeling rather bold Wendy maneuvered herself in front of James' dining chair and straddled him, rocking her hips forward as she sat down.

"With such a poor heart you will have to live very simply I'm afraid. We wouldn't want a man of your age to die from too much passion, think of your poor heart. And to leave behind such a vibrant widow, it would be a tragedy" As Wendy spoke she kept rocking her hips forward, noticing the darkness pooling into her husband's eyes.

A growl escaped Hook as his hand and forearm shot out to encase his wife in his arms. With his left hand he began to tear the sheet away from Wendy's body, his lips trailing their way up her neck.

Wendy moaned from pleasure and fisted James' thin shirt in her hands trying to feel his skin beneath her palms. Ever since the beginning of her pregnancy she had grown overtly sensitive whenever James touched her, not that he minded, but right now Wendy needed him. As soon as Wendy removed him of his shirt James grabbed her arms in his left hand and raised them above her head, leaving her bare chest exposed.

"Tsk. Tsk. Darling think about my poor heart. We wouldn't want to make you a widow now would we?" Hook said and air of false concern coating his words. He watched as Wendy's mouth dropped open.

Wendy cursed James' long arms and his strength, the only way she was going to get her arms back was if he let her go. He was going to tease her endlessly until she begged him Wendy thought, but two can play at this game.

Pushing herself up onto her knees Wendy hovered over her husband and then swiftly brought her hips down dragging them slowly over James' thighs. She then pushed her chest up allowing her swollen breasts to hover in front of his face and held herself there.

Hook's concentration was broken as he became entranced by the sight of Wendy's full breasts, this was a fight he would gladly lose. He released his wife's hands as he took one of her pink nipples into his mouth, grinning at her moan which followed.

Wendy's hands dove into the black curls of James' hair, the rocking of her hips started again trying to seek friction wherever they could. "James please." She begged. Instead of answering her, her husband just switched his delicious torture to her other breast, his hand sneaking down to the space between them.

Deftly Hook unlaced his breeches allowing his hardness to escape the confines of the leather. He watched as Wendy bit her lip and slowly lowered herself into his lap, her belly pressing into his abdomen. He stared into her dazzling emerald eyes as she rode him, once again baffled at his abundance of blessings, never in all his life would he have believed he could attain this.

Wendy could feel her peak approaching, her hands tightened on James' shoulders her rhythm was crumbling. She moaned as she felt James take her hips and finish what she started, going faster and faster until she cried out, burying her face into his neck. Soon after she felt her husband finish, a chill running up her spine at the thought that he still desired her so forcefully.

"When I get large and fat will you still think me beautiful?" Wendy asked her head still resting on James. A rumbling weak laugh left his chest and she could feel his hand start to stroke her hair.

"Mmmm, my love I don't foresee you becoming large and fat. Only two things have grown enlarged since the conception of our child neither of which would slight me in the least."

"What's going to happen when I have marks all over my stomach, will you think me horrid?" Wendy knew the questions she asked were vain but she still desired to know.

Hook lifted Wendy's head from his shoulder and placed a small kiss on her lips and said, "you could wish those marks away my dear but if your vanity will allow it I would like it if you were to keep them."

Wendy furrowed her brows, "why?"

"It will be proof that you carried our child, proof that I got a happy ending." Hook said once again laying his heart bare before her.

Wendy smiled and tried to not get tearful, it was becoming harder to push past James' very romantic sentiments without crying.

"I don't think I deserve you Captain." She stated curling her finger in his mustache still jealous her kiss was residing in the corner of his smile.

"Blasphemy pure blasphemy. I have repeatedly told you how you are perfection incarnate, why you will never believe me only the heavens will know." Hook purred lifting Wendy in his arms.

"Where are you taking me Captain?"

"To put some clothes on my wife so I can actually leave my cabin on time for once" Hook answered laughing.

Wendy allowed herself to be dressed not planning to have a hectic day besides mending a few sails, and transcribing her original fairytale into the book James gave her. Once they were both dressed she watched as James donned his hat, the action never failing to send her stomach into a flurry of butterflies.

She watched her husband stop a few feet in front of her and like he has done many times before he took her hand, bowed sweeping his hat in front of him and kissed her knuckles.

"I love you my Wendy Darling let that be something you never forget." He said with the utmost seriousness.

"I'll remember for as long as I live." She answered a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"And let that be a long time still." With those words Wendy watched as James gave her one last dashing smile and excited into the morning sun.

Hook watched as the lovely day soon turned into a dark and thundering sky around noon, and continued to darken hours later. He watched with sharp eyes as the crew took down the sails and secured the cannons, a storm was brewing and he didn't want Peter to take a chuck out of his ship.

He had half a mind to try and sail the ship into the cave beneath Black Castle, but he knew that they wouldn't make it and he didn't want to risk moving into an even worse part of the storm. Reluctantly he told his men to make anchor where they were and informed them that they would wait it out. Hook started to make his way down to the lower decks when something zoomed by his face swirling around him.

He waved his arm thinking it was Tinkerbell but was met with a frantic Sage instead. Her small jingling words made his blood run cold as he ran across the ship.

"Smee!" He screamed.

"Yes Cap'n?"

"Tell the men to prepare for battle." Hook yelled pushing his crew out of the way.

"What battle Cap'n" his Bo 'sun asked ignorantly. Hook didn't have time for this he had to protect Wendy.

"The one coming across the island." No sooner had the Captain announced it did the men see a mass of flying children float out of the trees.

"Battle stations! Go! Go! Tonight we end this!" Hook commanded, finally reaching the door of his cabin. He threw it open to find a pale Wendy staring back at him. He ran into the room and straight to his desk retrieving three loaded pistols. Hook then moved and retrieved Wendy's saber from above the fireplace.

When he turned he saw Sage fluttering above Wendy telling her what she had previously informed him about. Hook watched as Wendy lost even more color yet she reached out her hands taking two pistols and her saber.

"James what do I need to do?" Wendy asked steel filling her veins. After all this time couldn't Peter just leave well enough alone! This time her anger and fear extended to the child she carried within her.

"You needn't do anything but stay safe and out of sight." Hook said tucking the third pistol in the folds of Wendy's dress. His heart had turned heavy at the thought of Wendy having to defend herself in her condition.

"We will hid you below deck, where they shouldn't find you." He said mostly talking to himself. He grabbed Wendy's arm and moved her towards his set of secret stairs that led below. He had to act fast the boys and Pan would be here shortly.

Wendy followed silently after James only stopping when he pulled open a closet door in the darkest part of the ship.

"Please stay here, and do not come out for anything! Only open the door when I come and retrieve you." He begged knowing she would have a hard time hiding from a fight.

The plan didn't sit well with Wendy but she had someone else to think about beside herself now, and for their child she would follow her husband's wishes.

As she nodded in consent Hook turned to leave her only being stopped by her grip on his hand, he turned back to his wife.

"I love you." Wendy said.

"I love you too, my beauty." With that last affirmation Hook left Wendy hiding in the dark.

Anger propelled Hook up to the main deck. He made a promise to himself that tonight one way or another he would rid Neverland of its precious Peter Pan. As he made it back into the night he could see the first wave of lost boys making their decent upon his ship.

As he focused his attention ahead of him behind him lay the real problem, for unknown to Hook, Peter had just guided Evangeline safely aboard, their hedonist plan perfectly executed.

"Alright Peter you know what to do, stall him until I find Wendy then they die." Evangeline said quietly sneaking towards the lower deck.

With an evil smirk Peter nodded and flew away into the night to reappear at a different position. Evangeline crept into the lower deck having not forgotten the layout of the ship and where Hook liked to hide his most valuable treasure.

"Come out and play Pan, we wouldn't want you to start pouting now would we?" Hook yelled into the sky. He took no note of his men in battle for they could take care of themselves. Hook's only objective was to knock Pan out of the sky.

"Me pout? Never! That's what old washed up pirates like you do." Pan retorted diving towards the ship brandishing a sword.

Hook parried his attack easily not feeling Pan's usual force behind it. "Come down here and fight me like a man!" Hook had almost forgotten the disadvantage he was at from fighting from below.

Just like before Peter responded, "Well why don't you come up here and fight me like a boy."

Time seemed to still for Hook as he thought about Peter's statement and how this same scenario ended last time, except now Hook had a myriad of happy thoughts all revolving around his Wendy.

"Sage!" Hook called now only lacking one thing. As the fairy flew through the sky he deflected another blow from Pan. The fairy then sprinkled the glittering gold dust over him, his mind filled with visions of his lovely wife, Hook felt his feet leave the deck. As he propelled himself further into the sky he thought now that he most certainly would not die old and alone.

Peter blanched at seeing Hook ascend into the air, this had not been accounted for. He watched as the Lost Boys battled the other crew members, how much longer would Evangeline be? Growing angry the sky thundered above him lighting filling the heavenly expanse.

"Afraid are we boy? Not so mighty now." Hook admonished.

"Peter Pan is never afraid that emotion is reserved for cowardly pirates. Do you hear the ticking of a clock Hook?" Peter tried to call out Hook's fear of the crocodile.

Hook's chest rumbled with laughter as he brought a heavy blow down on Peter sending him tumbling into the ship's mast. "I killed that beast long ago Peter and a shame it sank to the bottom of the ocean for I would have liked to have had a new pair of boots." Hook jeered, playing Peter's game. He would have never revealed that his worst fear now was losing the love of his life.

Wendy's breathing halted in her dark closet, someone was down here and the steps were too light to be that of James. She thanked the heavens that her pistol was already cocked for the sound surely would have drew her pursuer nearer.

Daniel wove his way silently through the dark stairway never letting his eyes stray from the blonde head of Evangeline. If anyone was out to find and hurt Wendy it was this woman. He watched, his sword outstretched as she led them down into the lower decks, the space filled with barrels and extra sails.

His breath caught as she stilled, looking around the dark room, but it wasn't enough for in an instant Evangeline whirled around and Daniel felt a searing pain creep into his abdomen. He never even heard the scream that left his lips as he met the woman's dark gaze, red coating his hands.

Not thinking, Wendy burst from the closet at the sound of a hurt child and took aim for the only person standing, which at that point was Evangeline. Wendy fired and a scream of pain followed, it wasn't her best shot but in the dark room she had managed to hit Evangeline in her left leg.

Wendy underestimated how long hate could fuel a person for faster than she could have imagined Evangeline grabbed, a boy who Wendy thought was named Daniel, and put a dagger to his throat.

"Stop right there Wendy or he really dies." Evangeline threatened pressing the dagger into the sagging boy's throat.

Wendy watched as a bead of blood rolled down Daniel's neck, somehow Evangeline had managed to conceal most of her body behind the poor boy, leaving only her head exposed. In the dark of the room Wendy wasn't sure that she could make she shot, so she stood immobile her second pistol and saber in hand. Oh how disappointed James would be with her for exposing herself so carelessly.

"Drop your weapons!" Evangeline commanded.

Wendy hesitated knowing that without her weapons she would be vulnerable to Evangeline's approach, she didn't forget the third pistol James had tucked into her dress but she didn't think she should give that secret away just yet.

"I don't think you are in the most advantageous position Evangeline; it seems as though you've been shot." Wendy said mockingly into the darkness of the room, not knowing what her next move was.

A harsh laugh left Evangeline as she felt a small pistol in the back of Daniel's jacket, the boy half dead already. With a swift motion she dropped her dagger and moved for the pistol, dropping Daniel as she went.

Wendy watched as the boy crumpled and fired another shot into the dark this time missing her target.

Evangeline had Wendy at gunpoint now, "Drop your sword, and raise your hands."

Wendy swallowed she still had her third pistol but she knew if she moved for it Evangeline would fire. Wendy knew that she now had a very large target protruding from her stomach, so she gently let her saber fall from her hand.

"Is this how it ends then?" Wendy asked herself more than Evangeline.

A sick smile covered the woman's face, "oh no, where is the grandeur, the revenge? Move! I want your precious husband to watch the life fade from your eyes, only then will I be sated."

Wendy felt sick at her words but did as she was told, soon enough her hands were up and Evangeline's pistol at her back. It made her sick to walk over Daniel's body, his bleeding seemed to have stopped but he was now unconscious.

Wendy followed Evangeline's directions to ascend to the top deck dread creeping up her spine at the look she knew James would give her. Wendy lifted her eyes to the sky and sent up a silent prayer to Neverland wishing like she had never wished before that they would get out of this mess, that they would live.

Sweat rolled down Hook's face as he came at Peter again and again pure happiness driving his blows, the boy was growing weak he could feel it. In this moment Captain James Hook wasn't fighting for himself but for his wife and unborn child and a man cold love nothing more.

As Peter once again went sailing away from him Hook spared a glance down to the ship when he heard an abundance of whoops and hollers. He watched in glorious fervor as the Piccaninny warriors boarded his boat, quickly restraining the rest of the Lost boys.

"Why Peter it looks as if your army of runaways has been subdued, I guess it's just you and me now." He yelled.

Fear finally crept into Peter, his only hope now was Evangeline and like a wish answered her voice finally rang through the night.

"Stop! Everyone stop, or Wendy Darling dies." She shouted.

At hearing those words Hook fell from the sky barely regaining his composure to land safely on the deck, meters away from his wife being held at gunpoint. For the first time that night his eyes turned crimson, his anger surged at Peter, Evangeline, but also at Wendy.

Hook moved to take a step forward as Peter landed next to Evangeline and his captive wife.

"Stop Hook come no further." The blonde witch said in a sickly sweet voice.

He glanced across the deck to see a vast number of allies ready to pounce. All of Pan's minions had been taken care of and now Tiger Lilly, her warriors, Sage, and his men stood ready for battle against Peter and Evangeline.

"It seems as though you and the boy are outnumbered, you won't make it out of here alive." He stated trying to force them into submission his stomach becoming knotted at seeing Wendy with a gun to her head.

Wendy stared into her husband's red eyes, hating herself. She watched as Tiger Lilly slowly drew her bow while all eyes were focused on her distracting husband. Wendy used this opportunity to move her left hand into the fold of her dress, gripping the pistol.

Peter felt a surge of boyish pride enter his chest; he had done it, in the next few moments he would reign victorious. "What are you going to do now Hook? How will you ever be happy again when Wendy's dead?"

Peter's question struck a chord in Hook and he took a step forward making Evangeline force Wendy to her knees.

"How does it feel Captain? Does it hurt? I sure hope it does, but it's about to hurt much worse. Say goodbye to your precious Wendy, goodbye to your happy ending!" Evangeline raged.

Neverland watched the true horror that unfolded before her, after Evangeline's statement Wendy had pulled her pistol making Peter dive for her hands. Tiger Lilly's arrow ran swift and clear hitting Evangeline in the neck, all the while Hook grabbed a pistol tossed to him by Smee and fired at Peter. The ship stood still with breathless anticipation as the trio collapsed, unmoving.

Hook never felt himself move towards the bloody pile but all at once he was fully aware of his hands wet and slick with blood, pushing stray limbs out of his way to find Wendy at the bottom of the pile. He grabbed her limp form and pulled her towards his chest his hand running across her face.

"Wendy! Wendy…love, please….please." Hook didn't know what he was begging for or to, all he knew was that he had to make Wendy wake up. His eyes never strayed from his wife as the rest of the crew watched their fearless Captain cry for the first time in his life. A small groan escaped her throat, weak and tired, he rejoiced to see her eyes open.

"I—I'm sorry…I didn't listen." Wendy said sadly.

Hook stroked her face once more but his attention was quickly diverted to more blood seeping onto his other arm. Moving Wendy slightly he saw her wound, she had been shot in the right side of her back. He turned his gaze back to her fading green eyes, a line of blood escaping her mouth.

"Wendy please hold on. Please!" Hook sobbed. His crew now scrambling behind him trying to gather what was needed to save his wife. He could feel Tiger Lilly quickly approaching with her healers.

Wendy's heart ached at her foolishness and also for causing James pain. She moved one hand down to her swollen stomach and thought about how she had failed as a mother, and her other she moved to hold her husband's face one last time.

She stared into the forget-me-not blue eyes had that haunted her dreams years earlier and uttered, "I'll love you forever Captain, even beyond death…please…forgive me."

As Wendy finished her statement she tried to fight the darkness that sought to drive her from paradise but eventually it claimed her. As Wendy's life lay fading away in her Captain's arms, wailing could be heard across the ship as Tiger Lilly and the healers ripped her from Hook's hold.

Neverland wept, despising the outcome of this treachery, even with the premonition given to the side of good, evil had still claimed victory tonight. Angered at the unjustness she decided to bend the rules, to change fate, she took power of her celestial magic and pushed it into Tiger Lilly, the healers, and Sage the fairy; for Captain James Hook would have his happy ending.


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Here we are, the last chapter in our story. I got into a writing spree and finished now I'm sad it's over, but there will always be more stories to tell. I appreciate ALL of the reviews and reads that this story has gotten. Shocked that anyone actually read it, it makes things worth writing you know? Well my Wattpad is MichelleM1124 so if you feel like reading any of my original work head on over. On this sight I will try to work on my "The Patriot" fanfiction about Tavington, and I plan to write a story from Disney's Beauty and the Beast. Pairing Belle and Gaston, another one of my villain and princess favorites. It was something else to change the status of this story from "in-progress" to "complete". Also I have been told that this is in the third person, not second. Not like I had any idea in the first place, English class failed me. **

**Peace and Love, **

**M.M.**

Captain James Hook looked out at the sea behind him but then turned his attention back to the island before him, memories from the worst day of his life resurfacing. Some since have called that day "the day Neverland died", but Hook just remembered a piece of himself dying.

Once Wendy had been moved into his cabin with the healers Hook had remained motionless on the deck staring at her blood that covered his hands. Only after a few hours was Smee able to move him into Wendy's old room to clean him up. He remembered rum, lots of rum. He had been barred from being near Wendy, they claimed he would have only been in the way.

For two days he stayed that way, drunk, angry, but also afraid. At the end of the second day one of his more insolent crew members asked if they should prepare the black sails, he had quickly felt the cold steel of a hook in his throat.

Hook remembered the whole ship walking on eggshells at the tension, only Smee was allowed to deliver food and other supplies into the cabin. Hook remembered the dawn of the third day, the day his life was worth living again. Tiger Lilly, her healers, and Sage all exited the cabin looking drained but content. Hook had ran to the door turning to Tiger Lilly.

"I don't know how Captain but Wendy and both of your children will be fine. It will take a while for her to regain her strength but she should face no future complications from her wound." She had said.

Hook remembered that his head began to hurt at everything he had to process all at once but the only surprising thing was what he settled on, "both of my children?" He had asked. Tiger Lilly had only nodded her head as Hook rushed into the cabin to finally see his wife.

Hook's mind made its way out of the past at the sound of small feet and giggles advancing towards him.

"Papa! Papa!" His son and daughter said in unison. Hook beamed at his twins running towards him, scooping one up in each arm. James and Jane were four now, and were the most precious treasure Hook had ever received, besides his wife of course.

"Yes children, what is it?" Hook asked staring back into their forget-me-not blue eyes.

"Mama said that its story time." Jane replied just like Wendy.

"And she said that you needed to hear this one." Little James added.

Hook started taking strides across the deck towards Smee, "children go tell your mother I will join you in a moment. I only have a few more things to see to."

"Yes papa." They said.

Mr. Smee watched happily as the children clambered up the stairs and back into the cabin. After the battle Mr. Smee had taken on the responsibility of the ship for a few days while the Cap'n was coping. Those responsibilities had also included giving a burial to Evangeline and Peter Pan. Mr. Smee had felt remorse in his chest for the boy but he never learned his lesson in the end. Later that evening he had found poor Daniel half dead in the lower decks, and like Miss Wendy he had survived and after a few days was escorted back to London by Sage the fairy.

Miss Wendy, as Tiger Lilly had said healed slow but strong and was back to her old self in no time, the only tizzy came from when she went into labor on board. He laughed at the frantic state of the Captain giving orders here and there, but the birth of the twins was the most joyous day in the history of the Jolly Roger.

Mr. Smee had remembered the first time Jane and Little James had called him grandpa; his smile was a permanent fixture on his face for the rest of the day. Later that evening he had caught the kind gaze of Miss Wendy and knew who had prompted his position in the children's lives. Mr. Smee turned his attention back to the present as he waited for the Captain's orders.

"Mr. Smee did you ever think that eleven years ago this would be our fate?" Hook asked solemnly.

Rubbing his neck Mr. Smee answered, "no Cap'n I rightly didn't. I wouldn't change anything though; I think this is the happiest we've all been in decades."

"Right you are Mr. Smee, more than we deserve. Tell the crew to make anchor, we stop early tonight." Hook said calmly.

"Yes Cap'n" Mr. Smee answered with a smile.

Hook then ascended the stairs towards his cabin and awaiting family. Pushing open the door he saw his children sitting on pillows in front of the fire, and Wendy sitting in the high back chair, her back to him.

Hook removed his coat but the walked over and placed his hat atop James' head which earned him a fit of giggles as a reward. He turned his gaze to his wife and like every other time he witnessed her his heart skipped a beat. He gently scooped her out of the chair and repositioned her back into his lap, his left hand caressing her back.

Wendy would have never imagined that this would be her life but she was grateful to be able to live it. With her husband next to her and her sweet children waiting anxiously, Wendy began her story. It began like all the others with a once upon a time, a hero, and a villain, but to her and her husband this story was more real than the others, because this was their story.

"And so now the princess and the pirate captain live happily ever after, sailing across the seas, adventure before them, and they are always accompanied by their three miraculous children." As Wendy finished she gently closed the book placing it on the table beside her, and just like always her two little children fell asleep visions of fairytales dancing in their heads.

Oh so softly Wendy picked up Jane and carried her to the nursery next door to the Captain's cabin, and then she did the same with James noting how her husband stayed affixed in the chair. After both children were put to bed she returned to her previous spot in James' lap.

"The story seemed different tonight." Hook stated.

"It was, this time I added a dragon." Wendy replied intentionally ignoring the true difference her husband had been referencing.

"You know that's not what I mean." Hook said his lips finding the crook of Wendy's neck.

"Then I have no idea what you are talking about Captain, perhaps your age has finally caught up to you." She teased, trying to hold in her breath, her husband's kisses trying to break her.

Wendy felt a deep growl leave James' chest, "Wendy."

Finally feeling ready to share her news Wendy relented. "There was something different, I added a third child." The kisses up her neck stopped immediately.

"You wish for another child?" Hook questioned, looking into Wendy's eyes.

She gave her husband a small smile and replied, "I think it's too late for wishing." As she spoked she grabbed her husband's hand and placed it over her stomach, watching as the realization dawned on him.

Hook felt euphoria enter his chest at the news of having another child, "is that why you requested to return to Neverland?"

Nodding in conformation Wendy giggled when James threw her into the air and moved them towards their bed, the rest of the night she spent trapped in his embrace.

Wendy watched as James fell asleep beside her, she thought back to why he had brought her back to the island those many years ago, _to give you one last adventure_, and oh what an adventure it was. How different her life could have been had her dashing pirate captain not come to save her, to bring her back to where she belonged. Closing her eyes Wendy finally fell back asleep with her hand over James' heart.

Hours later Hook raised his head to stare at his wife in the moonlight. Here she was Wendy, _his Wendy_. Hook recounted back to all their trials and tribulations that brought them here, his mind marveling at how they made it this far._ And farther still to go._

Hook knew that even an eternity with Wendy wouldn't be enough to tire him of her, and for that he was grateful. As sleep and pleasure started to cloud his mind once more Hook moved his hand over his wife's belly and wished for a sweet little girl with big green eyes. He then allowed his dreams to claim him, the last thought on his mind was how he never did get a happy ending but a happy beginning.

Neverland smiled at its favored lovers, a pair that had endured, and what a pair they were. She thought about what Wendy and Hook didn't know, about how they never really left her. All the new islands they explored were all her, they may have looked and felt different but it was still the same magic beneath them. She rejoiced in their now three children, knowing their futures would be awesome and bright. Neverland laughed at all of the new joys and adventures Captain Hook and Wendy didn't know they were still to live, but Neverland knew…Neverland would always know.

**The End.**


	18. New Story Update

Hello friends,

I just wanted to let you all know that I have begun another Hook and Wendy story. It will be the same rating and pairing as "His Storyteller" but I hope to make it a bit darker and more original. I have already gotten a head start and I will post the first two or three chapters in two days. The new story is called "Be Careful What You Wish For" or you can just look on my page and find it there. Please go read as I already like the flow of this story much better than my first one!

Peace and Love,

M.M.

**I wanted to let you all know that I have lied. I couldn't wait. The story is up and chapters 1-3 are posted.**


End file.
